Love among Madness
by Nyuka
Summary: Frozen Suns and Molten Moons: sequel, Naraku's mayhem among the Ninja villages becomes apparent, people are dieing and pain is inevitable, the Shard hunters rule the three worlds, and the stage is set for the next generation of Heros, or Heroins
1. life in Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**Authors Note: This is the sequel to Frozen Suns and Molten Moons if you have not read it or the three one shots setting up for this story I highly recommend you do. I don't think I will be back tracking to much but if I do I don't want people getting confused, so enjoy.**

Kagome was staring out the window as she saw Amaraya walk off with Kirara, she almost chuckled when Sesshomaru quickly whispered his warning to her about slacking off in training.

"Sheesh Sesshomaru do you really have to chase the kids out like that" Kagome chastised light heartedly with a soft chuckle.

"Awe my little jewel, but you know my discipline keeps them from going astray, beside you know they love it here, or else they wouldn't come back leaving you all to myself" Sesshomaru purred into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"hehe I don't know if that is the reason they coming home but I'm glad they don't stay strangers, speaking of which, what do you plan to do with our little visitor" Kagome asked.

"Well if the fire and passion I saw in him was for real I believe under my careful tutelage he will be in complete control of himself in as little as nine years" Said Sesshomaru.

Kagome mused, "I don't think I will ever see things as you do Sesshomaru, every moment is precious, life is short okay maybe not for us but it doesn't mean we have to squander it, not everything lives forever my love, you have to make each moment count, see everything for what it is."

Sesshomaru gave a deep chuckled "You know I wasn't listening to a thing you were saying your voice was too distracting."

Kagome blushed "Hey down boy I have stuff to do too, ya know"

"Awe, my Kagome, I want you to give me as many pups as Miroku has been given by Sango." he chuckled again when he saw she was some how both flushed and blushing and the same time.

"B-but Sessho-" she was cut off as Sesshomaru tackled to the floor.

But before he could get to far there was a knock at the door, "Master Sesshomaru I have come to start my training" Hiei's voice came from the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru mumble but got off of Kagome. "These kids are plotting against me". Kagome laughed at that "Of course they selfish they don't want to share me with more siblings." She eeped as Sesshomaru turned back on her after locking the door, he looked up at her, his eye turning pink with lust. "He can wait a few hours before starting his training"

-When Rin was just arriving in Konoha with Shippo

"Hey Shippo! Look they have a whole flower shop over there" Rin grinned from cheek to cheek.

Shippo patted her on the head "Hehe, yes they do you will not be deprived your flowers Rin, we can check it out after we go an see the Hokage"

"Alright Shippo" Rin said loud and cheerfully.

Shippo sighed "psst Rin remember we shouldn't call each other by our real name, while we are here"

"Why Shippo?" asked Rin quieter.

"We need entire new identifies since the last time we visited do you remember our aliases and our story?"

"We came here because...ummmm we are refugees and heard we had family here" Said Rin trying to remember.

"That's right and we come from the land of whirlpool, because when Inuyasha came back to Konoha he said he came from the land of whirlpool." commented Shippo.

"And my name is...Kushina Uzumaki, it sounds pretty" Said Rin looking at her temporary ID card "This will be so much fun I won't have to act like a lady."

Shippo laughed while rubbing Rin's head "Ya well call me Koibito Uzumaki, from now on ok." Rin smiled at him as they came up to a guard outside of the Hokage tower.

"Halt what business do you have here" said the guard.

"I apologize for any inconvenience sir but me and my sister, we came to get a pass to live here from the Hokage, we are refugees from the land of waves and we heard we have family here, could you show us to his office?" ask Shippo

The guard nodded and they followed him up to the Hokage's office. When they were standing outside of the office they heard voices coming from the office.

"How can you name that shrimp your successor over me, I wont stand for it you'll regret this old man, you will all regret this" The door in front of them slammed open and a tall man with black hair and pail skin and snake like eye's walked through, his eye's zeroed in on Rin and Shippo before walking off.

_Hehe that old man may have been able to see though to my true nature but, he can't stop the destruction of this pathetic village that the new gods and goddesses of this worlds created, it will die and the world will die, but first hehe I will destroy their family. _

With that the man stormed down the hallway. "I wander what ever happened to make Orochimaru heart so tainted" Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed before he turned and acknowledged the people standing in the hall way. "Oh please come in I guessing you are the family that Inuyasha mentioned were coming"

"Yes sir we are from the land of whirlpools distant relatives of Inuyasha's my name is Koibito Uzumaki and this is my sister Kushina Uzumaki, we heard we had family here and sent a letter to find out, when he returned our letter we figured this would be the best place to stay, if that's alright that is" Shippo replied using his assumed name.

"Yes that is all well and good but frankly you came at a sort of awkward time for the village, you see I'm stepping down as with in the next week and I'm have chosen Minato Namikaze,to become my successor" Sarutobi said motioning for the man in the corner to come forward.

The man before them had a Spiky, bright yellow color for his hair, he had light brown eyes, that were steeled over with complete seriousness, as he stared at them, his movement was stiff and he wore the standard Jounin outfit with white clock over top.

_Hay Rin doesn't his mannerism kinda remind you of someone?_

_Papa? Hehe your right, but its ok people like that are very good at hiding it but they have a genuinely kind heart._

_Careful not every one is like father and they don't all have someone mama._

_Awe stop being mean Shippo._

While Rin and Shippo were sending messages to eachother Minato was scanning them over.

_They have a strange aura, I feel as if I'm in the presence of beings far older then myself, yet their mannerism let on nothing, how strange. _

His thoughts where broken off when the one name Kushina walked forward and held a hand out to him.

"Its nice to meet you Namikaze-sama, I'm sure you will be a wonderful leader and protect your people with a passionate and strong heart." The smile she gave him stunned him, sure he was used to being adored by people everywhere women more then male but, that smile it was so happy and Innocent, he couldn't help but give her a gentle smile in return.

_See Shippo I win he is a nice guy._

_Rin that's cheating with that smile you could get a mountain to smile at you._

_Regardless._

"It is nice to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself as well Ms. Uzumaki"

Rin blushed "please call me R-Kushina, no need for formalities" she almost messed up gaining a mental glare from Shippo.

"Then I must insist that you call me Minato"

Saratobi cleared his thought "Moving on, if you will submit to a mind scan, you can be given your, was it your uncle's? (or what ever your relationship is to Mr. Inuyasha is) residence number, that is were you will stay until you decide to find your own place if that is what you wish. What say you Koibito, Kushina?" They both nodded to the old Kage "I see no problem with that." Shippo answered "I have nothing to hide"

_Rin remember to set the false memories for the scan, they can't know what or who we really are, is that understood?_

_Sheesh Shippo I'm not stupid I know already._

As they were leaving Minato grabbed Rin's hand and looked into her emerald eyes with his own light brown.

"Would you allow me to show you around the village Kushina?" He didn't know why he was asking but he felt the need to be around this woman. He was rewarded with a sun shine smile.

"Minato-san it would be an honor, but first I must get my thoughts scanned, hehe, and to do that you will have to let go of my hand, I'm sure it wont scramble my brain" Minato blushed before releasing her hand.

"I will wait for you Kushina-san" Rin blushed before following Shippo out of the office.

_Its not like you to flirt Rin, you must really like that Minato guy._

_shut it Shippo, he sweat, and besides...I feel drawn to him._

_..._

_Ok Rin what ever you say _

-That evening

SHIPPO! Scream Rin uncharacteristically, causing all that were in the Inu manner to run to her room.

"What wrong" asked Violet Inuyasha and Kikyo's youngest daughter who now appeared to be 16 years old. All she saw was Shippo on the floor laugh his head of with a fuming Rin.

"I'll tell you what Shippo put an illusion on me without telling me" and she was right she really looked like Shippo's younger sister at the moment with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes to replace the brown respectively.

"I just thought it would be funny to see how long it would take you to notice" Shippo snuck in between laughs.

"So tell me brother how long have I had the illusion?" Ask a silently fuming Rin.

"Since we arrived at the gates...haha" Shippo was now holding his stomach for the pain.

"Shippo you are going to pay, cause now I HAVE to ware the disguise its on my permanent ID now" Rin flashed the card at Shippo who just laughed harder making him tear up.

Oh I'll give you something to cry about, Rin approached Shippo fully intending on harming him.

Violet got board and just left to tell all that didn't rush up to the room that it was just a false alarm. They all believed that's what it was until they had to take Shippo to the hospital then next morning because Rin blocked his quick heal for seven day making him feel her wrath all the further.

"Psst Jimmy" Violet whispered to her older brother " Remind me to not get on Rin's nerves"

Jimmy nodded "ya I here she gets it from aunt Kagome" they both cringed and continued on there way home after visiting Shippo in the Hospital.

A.N. Chapter one of the sequel to _Frozen Suns and Molten Moons_ sorry for the delay if anyone is upset...I had an essay a week for about a month or so...so ya


	2. Relevations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

Kagome's POV-

_I can't believe this happened... to my babies, how could this have happened, everything was just starting to settle down._

I was walking through the town of Konoha after getting the terrible news about Rin and Shippo, I could keep the tears from my eyes. Silent tears trailed down my face as I made my way to the Hokage tower alone. Sesshomaru couldn't leave Makai no matter the pain he was in, the demon realm was always unstable and had to have somebody controlling it at all times, or all would be lost.

_If only I knew before it was too late, if only I had realized Naraku had been released from his seal, maybe Minato would have passed the test to become an immortal... maybe if I was a better mother I would have notice Rin would do anything for her Minato...Even relinquish her immortality to be with him._

_**Flash Back Immortal Test-**_

Minato stood panting before King Enma having already passed, King Inuyasha's Test of Strength and King Sesshomaru's Test of the Mind. He was beaten and he was bruised he had faced nightmares that would scar the mind of a weaker man, yet still he he stood his determination high, he would be with Rin and that is all he wanted.

"My Test is of the Spirit, it will test your purity and courage, determining if you can love unconditionally as every Immortal ruler, judge unbiasedly... Are you ready for your challenge?" Asked King Enma.

Minato gave a bow before he answered "Lord Enma of Renki, I may be a mortal man but I love and I forgive those how would otherwise be damned, I believe that a soul can change if it so chooses. My Lord I have fought with my heart and my mind though the first two tests of my trial, I will win the Lady Rin or as I grew to know her as Lady Kushina. I love her no matter the form she takes, I love her for who she is, I have come too far to turn away now I will give up my mortal life for her and rule at her side."

Enma smiled at his reply knowing it to be true "Enter the chamber of Spirits Minato, they will be your judge not I"

As Minato was entering the chamber a foreign entity enter unnoticed: It was an evil entity, Its soul as black as coal, currupted to the core.

To say the least, with such a diabolical creature to unnerve the spirits of the chamber, Minato failed his task. Enma so appalled that he was "fooled" by Minato's display before hand cased him away and never questioning the spirits.

Rin didn't care if he passed or not she love him, and without his or her families knowledge she surrendered her immortality under a full moon so she could live a life with him. She believe in having one good short life then a long one filled with loneliness.

_**End Flash Back-**_

I could not believe what Rin did, she wouldn't even talk to us believing that we would take her Minato away from her. Rin married him stuck in the disguised that Shippo placed on her because she became mortal again in that form, she soon became pregnant with her first and only child.

_Damn it! _The tears were still falling from my face. _Why couldn't I see Naraku's entanglement before it was too late, Why hadn't I paid any heed to the signs, I could have stopped it._

I collapsed just outside of the tower no longer able to keep my composure, since I always let my emotions rule me I had no restraint on my tears. The sky started to grow dark with rain clouds to mimic my emotions.

As I knelt there crying my pain the rain started to fall gently, then a stock child came up to me, he couldn't have been too old but he wore the mask of an NBU. Instantly I knew he was a descendent of mine I could feel it in his aura, it almost made me cry again knowing that he must be a descendent of one of Amaraya's girls.

Kagome's thoughts where caught off went the child spoke "Why would an adult show so much emotion, only the weak show emotion's." It was more of a mocking statement than a question. It was kind of like Sesshomaru used to be when his mind was infected with prejudice. Kagome could sense it wasn't because Kagura was also a descendent of this child but because of outside tampering.

_It must be more of Naraku's trouble I never saw. _"Child of mine you ask me why I cry, I cry for my children's pain. I cry for yours as well, just the earth does"

_**Itachi's POV-**_

I don't know why I was drawn to the crying women, I really shouldn't have cared, it had nothing to do with me. What she said though struck a cord, why would this unknown women cry for me. _Just who was this women, something about her make the pain I've always fell go away, I feel peaceful. _Not used to the feeling I lashed out against it "Who do you think you are women to patronize me" I said it coldly.

Her face held such sorrow when she looked at me i almost wanted to take back my harsh word, and before I could even see her do it she removed my NBU mask and place a cool hand on my forehead, and whisper in my ear. "I will make the pain go away now, you don't have to worry about Naraku's influence any longer, my child" Her palm glowed a soft blue color, I felt so warm, safer then I ever felt in my mother's embrace, my life became clear as if seeing for the first time and the dark thoughts lifted from my minded. "I want you to be happy," and just like that she was gone, as if she was never their, but the feeling I felt could never be forgotten I felt at peace and was happy for the first time in my life. I returned to my home where my mom was with my new baby brother, falling into a nice nap reliving the feeling.

_I feel like I should know her some how. _ Was my last thought before falling asleep.

_**Kagome's POV-**_

I never caught his name but I knew he would play a part in the future for better or for worse. I knew I couldn't stick around I had to find my son/grandson...I would take care of him.

I ported myself to the Hokage's office not wanting to deal with guards. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, do you know who I am?"

The old kage, turned around startled, he was currently holding the small body of Naruto/Shippo. "Miss how were you able to arrive unannounced to my office?"

I internally sighed obviously not "I am called Kagome Higurashi Moon Goddess of the three worlds, may I hold the child." I only asked to be polite, but it was a demand, I knew he would comply for currently I aloud my skin to radiate a unearthly glow that no mere human could produce ninja or no.

_**Normal POV-**_

Just as Kagome predicted Sarutobi, though reluctantly, held Naruto to her only for her to take him up.

_"Shippo, my baby can you hear me" _Kagome asked mentally trying to find him inside the child.

_" *sigh* I'm here Mama" _Shippo was some were between miserable and upset at the moment.

_"Oh Shippo my baby are you ok?" _ Kagome ask both sad and relieved.

_"Momma I'm so, so sorry" _Kagome could hear the pain in his voice _"Momma I failed again, I failed Amaraya and I failed Rin, now she's dead and I did nothing to stop it, why couldn't I help her momma I worked so hard to become stronger, and it didn't help at all, and I transformed and got her husband killed to stop my rampage." _Shippo wasn't a Kit any longer and it had been a long time since he had actually called her momma, he was lost and he needed his momma.

_"Oh no Shippo it wasn't your fault, you didn't fail, and on some level I'm sure you realized what was going on and that is why you transformed in the first place."_

_"What do you mean, momma?" _Shippo stopped rambling incoherently and looked at his mother.

_"Shippo my baby, when you saw Rin die with complications in her birth, some how you must have known it wasn't natural...it was Naraku dear... he broke from his seal some time ago... but it remained virtually undetected until you went berserker and made his aura flare high enough for me to detect... baby he killed your sister... he's the one who made Minato fail his final test... he made you go berserker... baby we can go home and train Naruto and..." _Shippo cut her off.

_"Mom I don't think that is a good idea" _Some of Shippo's mentality started to come back with the realization that Naraku yet again was trying to take his family away from him. _"While I am Immortal, Naruto is not, and freakily I don't want to take the life of my nephew to escape this prison... I feel it would be better for him to stay out of the immortal lives, I can regain my original form after his life expires naturally, I want him to be happy, I'll make sure the kid don't kill himself ok Mom."_

Kagome was torn she knew Shippo was right and that it would be wrong to try and introduce him to the immortal life... some day she did want her Shippo back.

_"Besides mom I was getting bored, this should take away some of that boredom no?"_

Kagome started to chuckle through her tears, hugging the baby to her breast. "_Shippo you be careful and take care of that kid would ya" _Kagome smile and looked back up to the Kage, before talking to him.

"It seems my child has grown wise beyond his years..." _"Hey!" _"And he will be staying here in this village and look after Naruto from with in"

" 'With in' ma'am?" Kagome looked at him "Yes Koibito my son Shippo the ninetailed fox that resides 'with in' his nephew my grand child Naruto"

Sarutobi looked a bit stunned to hear this, it meant that Naruto was literally descendent from a goddess of some kind "What will you have me do, my lady?"

Kagome looked up as if resigning to this decision "Just keep an eye one him for me from time to time, I can not get away from my duties often ... but I believe that my mate and I will be coming here to live here in about eight to nine years, we must hunt down an ancient evil that has possessed a human in this realm."

"Who is it...do you have a name?" Sarutobi started to get frantic to hear about a possessed human.

Kagome looked at him with some sympathy "Normally I wouldn't tell you for the danger is to great, but you must know your enemies my mate always says... if what I found on the broken seal was true, he possessed a Orochimaru some fifty years ago on a mission to Sunagakura... the walls recorded the dialogue between the two in their time in the cave..." Kagome looked at the emotion playing in the old mans eyes before continuing "He did it to save his teammates who would have died from the miasma poisoning inflicted on them...The Demon who possessed him is named Naraku... Remember as far as anyone knows Orochimaru is gone, so try not to see the boy who lost his body if you find yourself in a possession to kill him...do it!...Orochimaru soul is trapped and needs to be released from his confinement."

A.N. Till Next chapter


	3. Daddy I'm So Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

_**Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I could feel it when her life force disappeared, I could feel her sadness and unwilling to leave just yet. Rin didn't want to die just yet, she wanted to be with her son and husband. Yet she died and there was nothing else any one could do for her.

Amaraya arrived about an hour ago with Kirara, Youko, and Kuronue, all of them (even Youko) were dressed in formal black cloths. Right now they were in one of the sitting rooms speaking with Andros about what was going to happen now.

I was torn I couldn't go with Kagome to the village Rin and Shippo had been staying, yet I needed to do something I couldn't just sit here, and do nothing about Rin's death.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke softly coming up next to me on their bedroom balcony.

Without saying anything I place my arm around her in a gentle hug and squeezed a hard as a dared at the moment.

"She gave up her immortality, she's gone from the mortal realm my love" I held tight to my sadness trying to be strong for the two of us.

Kagome looked up at me saying nothing before hugging me tight, wishing away the sadness.

"Sesshomaru, I think you should read this" Kagome place a small leather bound book in my hand before walking back into our bedroom.

_**Flash back-**_

Rin before you leave I want you to have this diary, you can keep a log of your experiences in Ningenkai, and you can share it with your family some day.

Rin smiled up at me with that genuine smile and excepted the small leather bound book filled with empty pages.

_**End flash back-**_

Yes I knew what this book was, and holding it I couldn't keep the single tear from falling from my eye on to the cover. My baby girl was gone, lost as restless spirits are when a person dies a terrible death, and there was nothing I could do, she was gone, and I couldn't bring her back this time.

Steeling myself I jumped down to the gardens and sat underneath Rin's favorite tree, and began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I had such a great day to day, I met this man named Minato Namikaze, he reminded me so much like daddy. He was strong and had such a good spirit, yet he like to hide it behind a mask of indifference, I felt so drawn to him it was embarrassing. I beat the heck out of Shippo too because he put this spell on me so I would look more like I was his blood sister, WITHOUT TELLING ME! Its just not fair I finally meet a really cool guy and he might have a thing for red heads WHICH I'M NOT REALLY! Oh well he also gave me a tour around the village, even if I was paying more attention to him then the village itself it was a nice place to live. Oh got to go Aunt Kikyo is calling us to dinner.-Rin_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so sorry its been awhile since I last wrote and so much has happened, Minato and I are dating now, found out discretely that he doesn't have a red head fetish. When I look at him I really feel happy it make me wonder what my father would think of him. He so gentle around me, holding doors open for me, talking about things he had never told anyone about before. I think I love him and I feel bad that I can't tell him exactly who I am. Shippo is playing the over protective brother, he's always watching from the tree line when we go for long walks through the forest areas, I wonder if Minato ever noticed? I wonder how he feels about me, he kissed me last night before he left, could he feel the way I do towards him, and again I wonder what father would think. Though its probably a good thing dads not here though he would probably slice him into mince meat for 'stealing' my first kiss, not that I mind at all, I really do like him. Ok I'm falling asleep with a pin in my hand I got to go.-Rin_

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it I told him love him, its only been a month but I really do love him. He said he loved me too, he acts so different around me, while stock around others he has such emotion when he looks into my eyes, I think this must be how mother feels when she looks into fathers eyes. Shippo is starting to relax around Minato, he realized he is not the source of his uneasiness, I know I should be helping him figure out what is wrong but I feel so at peaceful around Minato I can't help but think of nothing else. I'm going to tell him who I really am, he loves me, I love him I know he can pass the test if it comes to that. Shippo is calling got to go.-Rin_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe what happened, Enma is such a fool. I won't leave Minato, I'd rather die! I won't do it, I won't live without him! I will live one mortal life with him, it's better then an eternity without him. Minato told him he felt a foreign evil in the chamber with him, Enma didn't even give him a chance to explain. I doesn't matter though, I haven't told him what I'm about to do, haven't told anyone, but I wont leave him. I will be mortal again, I wont go home anymore, Some day I will die, I will sacrifice almost anything for him, so this is my last entry as a immortal being.-Rin_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have spent the last six months happily married to Minato. After my last entry I wasn't even sure If should even write in this anymore, I'm no longer the being my father gave it too, but I know I'm being selfish, it will be what's left of my story when I am finally gone. I wish I could talk to my family but at least I still have Shippo, since I gave up my immortality he has become even more protective refusing to leave my side for anything. I feel bad about that, I really care for Shippo, and he just wants me to be safe and happy. I'm pregnant too, I never thought it would get to be a mom, my baby has grow quite large and my belly is so big, it should be another three months before he is born. Minato and I got a suggestion for a name from his old mentor Jiraya the Toad Sage, and I like it: Naruto the boy who never gives up, such a lovely name my little Naruto.-Rin_

_Dear Diary,_

_The baby should be coming any day soon, I feel a bit weak, probably just a cold, I should be fine, but it feel so dark like its poisoning me, hopefully it doesn't hurt Naruto at all. _This page was cute short by one long, sharp scratch down the page at where sentence ended.

_To those who will find this this diary that belongs to my dearest, most, I. She is dead, I don't know how I have the power to write right now but I know that it has to be written...my Kushina...Rin...She is dead our baby will be left with out a family soon no mother nor father not even his uncle and for that I can only hate myself...I must go, I have to seal Koibito, Shippo her brother before he destroys the village. Rin died giving birth to my son and Shippo couldn't keep from going berserker. I go now to seal him to save him and the village, I will seal him inside our son so he will not try to break free...I will die and I know this, that is why I want my son to know that I love him and I do this not because I want to but because it needs to be done.-Minato Namikaze._

I didn't realize I had been crying silent tears until I finished the last entry, I never cry- yet for my Kagome I cried and for my children I cry. Rin was gone and she was always worried what I would think of her Minato, I feel I could have stopped this from happening if only I had opened my eyes. Its all my fault.

_**End Sesshomaru's POV-**_

Sesshomaru had been sitting their under the tree when and apparition appeared to him in the form of Rin.

_Daddy, Oh Daddy I am so sorry, I am so very sorry daddy. Maybe if I stayed home I wouldn't have caused you so much pain. _The apparition said invisible tears falling from her eyes as she crouched before him shaking with sadness.

This crushed Sesshomaru, Rin thought this was her fault, when HE couldn't save HER...she was trapped in limbo because she thought she did him a disservice. This almost made Sesshomaru break apart his little girl was lost and it was his fault.

Sesshomaru went over and cradled the spirit of his daughter, trying to shield her from all the pain she was in. Being and immortal being with the power he had, Sesshomaru could touch her spirit without passing throw it so he held her for what seemed like hours, before he spoke.

"Rin my child I want you to rest your soul, you've experienced much pain, I will destroy Naraku's spirit for this, I don't care if it destroys the delicate balance that governs our worlds, he hurt you and I will not let him live for that."

_But Daddy I don't know how to get to the after world anymore, I have lost the trail, Minato must be all alone. _She began to cry again realizing that if her love had died her son was all alone in the world _and Naruto he needs me, what will he do with out a mother? _

"Rin hush Shippo will be watching over him until we can make arrangements to leave for Konoha, I will call for Miroku and Sango to send you one of their children to guide you to the after life where Minato resides, I will visit you when I can, please don't lose your spirit Rin, its all you have now"

As if she realized for the first time that she wouldn't loose her family her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. Her burden had been lifted and her spirits soared with the happiness she was always known for.

About five minutes after Sesshomaru made the call to Miroku, a girl on an ore showed up, she had cotten candy blue hair and a bubble gum pink kimono on. She bounced off the ore and gave a deep bow to Sesshomaru then looked to Rin before saying, "So here is where you've been hiding, Minato's been waiting for you, by the way my name is Botan and I'll be your spirit guide" her bubbly scolding made Rin blush a bit even if she was a spirit.

Sesshomaru gave the spirt guide a curious look wondering just how far the genetic line she was from the former monk and demon slayer, for she seem a bit….off?

Rin cut off his thought giving him one more hug, then turned to where her mother had been standing the whole time and gave her a hug before hoping on the ore next to Botan and disappearing into the sky.

Kagome came up to Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug, "So are you ok now?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru looked into her molten moons before saying "No not yet but I will be once I destroy Naraku once and for all." They stood their in silence for a while before going back inside they had some children to train before they headed back to Konoha to find Naraku. Nine years was nothing for immortal beings. But Naraku could do a lot of damage in nine years and they will have to be prepared for the worst.

A.N. Chapter three done


	4. Why they had to die

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

A/N: I added on to it for anyone who cares to read ^-^

_**Itachi's POV-**_

This life is hell, if I had never met that lady I would have never seen it. I hate her for it, and I love her for it, if it wasn't for her I would have continued to lose my mind, continued to in a blind blood lust like the rest of my "family".

For Five years, I've lived since I saw that lady. What hell it's been, I've seen such raw unwarranted hate boiling in the minds and hearts of all the Uchiha.

I'm not mad at her for opening my eyes, not any more. No, I happy she did it because now I see my clan for what it really is: Rotten, corrupted, vial, and disturbing. The soul of the Uchiha clan has rotted out, all of them not a single one is without a hint of deceit and hatred.

Why do we hate the Hyuga clan? Does anyone know? It doesn't make any since, form what I've learned in the library we were close ally up until about sixty years ago. Their is no record of what started the conflict. IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!

Even my little brother, my poor sweat little brother is not spared this fate. He's only five years old, and still his mind is starting to get warped by the evil surrounding the clan, I have to save him before it's to late.

When I had learned that Uchiha clan was planing on betraying Konoha, I went to the Hokage. Now after many months of spying the elders have asked me to do the unthinkable… destroy my clan, and I realize that I can, knowing what I know about how dark it is. I don't think it can be saved now, but Sasuke is still young he may still have a chance I won't kill him I won't let him die!

I had the Mangekyo Sharingan, I learned thanks to that lady. When she opened my eyes, she literally opened my eyes. Our clan can normally only achieve that level of Sharingan if they kill their best friend, I did not have to kill my best friend...but he killed himself. I hate it, I hate my clan for pushing that fate on him and many like him. I don't want to kill my family or my clan but I do at the same time, I have too! If not for the village, then to save it form itself.

"Sasuke why don't you go play by the river?" I asked him, I didn't what my brother any where near our clan district when I do what I have to do, I didn't want him to die I didn't want to kill him.

"Awe Itachi but you said you would help me with my shuriken today" I look at him with emotionless eye while inside I was crying, no I didn't want to kill my family, or my clan, but I knew it had to be done now my father had planed on joining Orochimaru in his conquest against Konoha, I had to do it before Orochimaru arrived. "Run along Sasuke I have work to do, planning for my next mission"

I followed his aura until I knew he was out of the Uchiha district then I let my eyes fold over to the Mangekyo. Yes I had work I had to do, I had to complete this mission, quickly.

I knew this would be bloody, I'm only grateful for Uchiha Madara help, its strange considering he should have been dead ages ago but when he approached me offering his assistance how could I say no? Less dirty work for me to right?

I looked around at the death around me, hiding the tears that wished to fall when Madara appeared before him "We should probably leave before the guard show up." I didn't give any indication that I heard him except that I was now running out of the only home I have ever known.

_**End Itachi's POV-**_

Itachi left just before Sasuke entered the district only to see everything was destroyed, he ran to his home and saw what appeared to be Itachi standing over his parents.

To the five year old Sasuke he could not tell the difference between the menacing figure and his brother.

"Why Itachi, why did you kill our mom and dad?" The tears where racing down the face of the small child.

Naraku turned to the small boy acting as his older brother and showed him a false memory of the massacre, before telling the boy to become angry and get stronger and get his revenge if he dared.

"Remember Sasuke if you loved them you will get stronger then me and get your revenge" and that was the last thing Naraku said before leaving the child unconscious in the middle of the floor with his dead parents.

_**With Itachi-**_

Itachi was walking though through the forest towards the land of water, having split from Madara a while back he just kind of wondered with no direction. "Now what should I do, I can't go home, how can I protect the village if I'm a Missing Ninja? *sigh*" Itachi really hadn't planned passed this point.

Itachi kept walking until it got dark and stopped for the night, jumping up into the nearest tree to get some rest.

It was sometime in the morning when he awoke with a start, he stayed quite not knowing what it was that woke him up.

"Damn it all Sesshomaru's going to kill me, first I didn't notice when Naraku's seal was broken and now the whole bloody Uchiha clan had to be decimated." Came an angry voice.

_How do they know about my clan's death it hasn't even be a full day yet and it sound like they KNEW it would happen as if they had planed for it. _ The thought of him playing into someone plot to destroy his family pissed him off even if he know it had to be done.

_"_Inuyasha don't worry about Sesshomaru. Just concentrate on all the other things you have to worry about as one of the rulers of Ningenkai. Madara took care of his clan and if things get worse with the Hyuga clan Kana or Kohaku will have to deal with them as well though I'm not sure how Kohaku will be able to handle such a thing after his first clan was destroyed."

"Ya maybe you're right," The man pause for a moment before he asked, "But do you think it was Naraku that created the Rot?"

"I'm not sure, I feel like he might have had a hand in it but I don't think he was the direct cause, I mean what purpose would he have for decimating an entire clan, all it would do is serve to piss us off?"

"Not sure but then again the clan are all descended from Kagura, Madara, Sesshomaru and Kagome so may be-"

Suddenly the branch under Itachi gave out from him leaning forward to far, causing him to fall to the forest floor, blanking out.

Itachi world was in a blur of colors and sounds.

"Hey Kikyo the brats waking up"

"Inuyasha he has to be at least 14, hardly a brat in my opinion."

"*feh* Hey kid wake up already"

With a start not knowing where he was Itachi jump up and pulled out his kuni in defense. He was wobbly as he forced down his vertigo.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Itachi commanded.

Inuyasha about ready to attack Itachi had his sword drawing ready to strike the insolent 'brat' when Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Its polite to introduce yourself before asking the names of others"

Itachi gasped when he look over at who spoke "I know you, at least I think I do, you look similar, but not the same"

Inuyasha sighed while sheathing his sword "looks like Kagome was able to save at least one of them on her last trip to the village, when was that? When Shippo was sealed away?"

Kikyo only nodded to his question

"So Uchiha do you have a first name?"

Itachi stiffened and drew his focus back to Inuyasha "How did you know who I am?" He questioned.

Completely serious Inuyasha answered "I am a being who has seen many things and who knows many things…" He paused for a moment then continued looking him up and down "besides with that hair and clan symbol on your jacket its was a dead give away"

Itachi looked down at this jacket just now remembering that it indeed held his clan symbol.

"So how about that name boy?"

Itachi looked back up at Inuyasha before answering "Itachi-Itachi Uchiha"

"Ah the Captain is it, so tell me what are you doing so far from home without a squad in tow?"

Itachi looked away from him "I ran away"

"Ran away, you do know that there are rules against just leaving you know, you'll be marked as a missing Ninja and be hunted down"

Itachi looked into the light of the fire that had been built.

"I had to leave, I could no longer stay" Itachi replied quietly

Inuyasha was about to ask another question when Kikyo stopped him.

"So what do you plan to do now then?" she ask.

"I don't know, I'll have to find a way to help the village from a distance I suppose"

Kikyo smile at this "I know of something you could do to benefit the village Itachi"

Itachi gave her a look that was meant to let her know he was listening.

"Travel to the land of water, and there you will find a boy who controls Ice, protect him, train him, change his destiny-along the way you will meet a masked man with a sword of giant proportions- save his heart, change his soul, together they will be a great asset to Konohagakuri"

With that Inuyasha and Kikyo vanished leaving only Itachi with his thoughts.

"Who where those people, I wander if I should listen to them?"

_**With Kikyo and Inuyasha-**_

"Kikyo why did you tell him all that you know your not suppose to change the destiny of people like that"

"Inuyasha I don't' care I don't like how things where going to turn out, so I changed it"

Inuyasha gaped "Do realize how much that could damage the balance? Who knows what negative consequences that might have!"

"Yes I realize this but, I couldn't let him die a villain Inuyasha he is a hero for purifying the Uchiha clan, I refuse to let him be kill by him beloved brother, I wont let that happen!"

"What? Kikyo you don't even know that kid, what have you done?"

"Like you said earlier Kagome saved that boy from the hatred that had entered the Uchiha and Hyuga clan's through Naraku's manipulation. More then likely he felt he was out of option and he had to destroy them before the hatred could cause some kind of war consuming all of Konohagakuri. He is a hero and if Kagome was able to see that in him, so can I."

Inuyasha sighed in resignation"So when did Naraku manipulate the clans, I don't remember you telling me that?"

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha "I don't know but fate sent me a vision last night, I decided I didn't like how thing where going to turn out so I rerouted the path fate had set, not too much Kagome had already did a number without even knowing it...hehe... but I guess she has a knack for that doesn't she.

They smiled at the thought of there crazy friend and continued on there path back to the village.

A.N. End


	5. We're Early?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

"Defend yourself" The yell was the only warning, as a white blur raced towards a smaller dark figure. Two swords clashed creating sparks that illuminated the two demons. The older of the two while striking with a sword in one hand created a glowing whip sending it at the younger. He jumped to the left and started to channel is dragon of darkness flame in a blazing inferno though his sword knocking the whip back and putting a small scratch on the older figure.

All was still as a little blood dripped from the cut. "Yes!" the small figure jumped in the air "I win... finally!"

Off to the side two young girls sat to the right of their mother and to her left sat two males and two females.

Sesshomaru smirked at Hiei as he bounced around then bumped him on the head. "hey!" Hiei exclaimed "I won fair and square". Sesshomaru gave him a serious look making him worry before giving him a nod causing the boy to jump up in the air again running over to Nyuka and Kakyra only to have them dog pile on him. "Congratulations Hiei... that was like so cool I can't even get a scratch on daddy yet!" They said together causing everyone to snicker quietly to themselves.

Sesshomaru looked at his family and thought about what Naraku was doing in the human world. Inuyasha, Kagura, and Kana had been giving him and Kagome regular updates. Kagura is trying to find all the bijuu without human hosts and Kana where currently trying to locate all the bijuu with human hosts so Naraku couldn't use them, and Inuyasha is traveling from village to village asking question trying to find evidence of Naraku's handy work. Looking down at Hiei it had only been six years, instead of nine, since he started his training and already he has complete control over the evil entities in his body.

_He is a strong one. _Sesshomaru thought then he saw Nyuka give him a peck on the cheek. _Though I hope he's smart enough to stay away from my daughters. _He growled to himself while glaring at the scene.

Kagome, seeing what Sesshomaru was glaring at, walk up to him and gave him a VERY distracting kiss. "Feel better now" She said giggling at him causing him to redirect his glare "Is everyone conspiring against me?" Kagome giggle "of course my love it's just too easy"

"Ok everyone I have an announcement to make!"

The group stopped what they where doing and looked up at Sesshomaru: "Okay because Hiei is now 100% in control of the evil residing inside him and is safe to live among humans, our goals can be moved up a few years. In other words Amaraya, Andros you two along with Yoko, Kirara, and Kuronue will be holding down the fort here in demon world, this will not a fun, it will be a lot of hard work but I believe in you. Don't for get to ask Koga and Ayame if you need help getting started, they have been informed of the situation.

Naraku must be stopped and me and your mother must finish what we started so many years ago. Nyuka, Kakyra you'll becoming with us. You two will be starting you ninja training at the same academy as Naruto will be attending. I need you girls to help help look after him. Hiei you ... " Kagome glared at him. "you will also becoming along as well, I want you to help protect my girls as well as Naruto. Any questions?" Sesshomaru gave a mental sigh which caused Kagome to gain a large grin.

"Hey dad what exactly does Koga and Ayame Do?"Asked Andros

"Right they are mostly in charge of the southern half of demon world you'll have to have a meetings every so often" Said Sesshomaru

"Any more questions? No, Good!" Said Sesshomaru.

"OK guys we are leave at dawn be ready and packed it is uncertain how long we will be gone, so don't forget anything... that includes your tooth brushes" said Kagome taking command "now march soldiers" Kagome dismissed causing many of the to sweat drop, "I said MARCH!" and they where off in a flash.

"I love it when your fired up you know that" Sesshomaru said into her ear only to start nibbling it. Kagome had to hold back a moan. Suddenly Sesshomaru was gone. "Damn it Sesshomaru you are going to get it now" with that Kagome chased him in to their room.

_**The Next Morning-**_

Everyone stood out front of the palace of the moon, saying their good byes.

"Now no crazy parties while we are gone I will be checking in from time to time to make sure everything is still in order" Sesshomaru stated patronizing them.

"Where not teenagers anymore dad and it was only one party and only half of the house caught on fire and-" Andros muffled Amaraya's poor attempt at defending them. "We're good dad just try to relax while your out there saving the world again okay" Andros stated only half joking.

"Now if you guys need to get a hold of us you can contact one of our communicators an we'll be here ASAP" Kagome said getting all teary eyed.

"Yes Mom" mirrored the older twins.

"Nyuka" Kagome whispered to her so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. _Did you do the blood bond with Hiei yet? _Kagome finished mentally.

_Yup we should age at the same rate while in the human world now. Since we'll be growing as fast as humans do, Hiei will be age at the same rate as me. _Nyuka replied.

_Good girl now try not to let your father know before we get there or he will flip, I will tell him later ok. _Answered Kagome.

_righty-oh mama._

"Have a nice trip" call Amaraya and with that they where gone.

Amaraya turned to Andros "Did the DJ call yet"

Andros gave Amaraya a look that spoke of her immaturity before answering "Of course he called and I had to play it off as a business call so dad would get suspicious"

"and the flame thrower?" Ask Amaraya, this time Andros glared "Not this time Amaraya you remember what happened last time."

"Calm down I was just kidding, beside It was already done, can't do that one twice you know" Amaraya laughed, and Andros just sighed.

"Just remember we are only having one party then the rest of the time we work on putting demon world in line got it" Andros stated flatly.

"Ya Ya I know, by the time Mom and Dad get back they won't even recognize this place" claimed Amaraya.

"lets hope for the better no?" Said Andros dodging Amaraya's punch.

This whole scenario only leaving the other three sweat dropping.

_**Konohagakuri Hokage's office-**_

Out of no where the family appeared before Hiruzen Saratobi causing the old man to fall over backwards out of his seat. "Aaaaaaaccck"

"I apologize Saratobi-san for such a short notice, but we are earlier then I previously believe we would be arriving" Kagome said as if talking about the weather.

"Kagome Higurashi Moon Goddess of the three worlds, you came just as you said you would" Hiruzen said in a hushed awe almost to stunned to speak.

"Hmm my love may be it wasn't a good Idea for you to have been left alone that day, to be so upset as to you to reveal not only your true title but your whole name as well?" Sesshomaru chastised.

Kagome blushed a bit "Ya that was kinda stupid of me but ya know how emotional I can get" Kagome said before turning back to Hiruzen serious "I am glad you have been taking good care of my grandson/son now me and my family will be taking up residence in this village in the hopes to eliminate the threat that attempts to destroy all. Our daughters and Ward will be attending the academy to safe guard Naruto and the other students while they are attending. Sesshomaru will be working undercover as an ANBU captain and I will be working in the hospital. Our housing has already been established long ago so this is no issue, now I will ask you to not mention our true identities, truthfully you are not even suppose to know but it makes everything a bit easier, you will also need to inform us of any new information that is brought before the village - so any questions?"

_**Hiruzen Saratobi's POV-**_

I really did not know what to say, on one hand I was nearly outraged at being so thoroughly told what yo do, but on the other hand they are immortal being with this kind of power and should have his respect at knowing their true identities.

So finally I spoke "What will you have me do my lady, what will you have me say"

She tapped her chin before saying "Say what you like for the children and I but you'll need something a bit more for Sesshomaru's position...hmmm" She then clapped her hands together as if to say she had it and she created a symbol with the crescent moon and handed it to me.

"Tell them a new clan has entered the village" With that she smiled at him. "Its under one of the fundamental laws to except all clans after all"

_How could she possibly- _I didn't finish the thought for I knew my answer, my eyes got really big _They started Konohagakuri._

_**Normal POV / Later-**_

Nyuka, Kakyra, and Hiei where out and about exploring the village while Kagome and Sesshomaru got the families new clan district in order. Inuyasha and his imidiate family was also joining the party to make the new clan more believable, Inuyasha was still a member of the house of moon and there for his family so technically it wasn't a lie.

"So what do you think we should do first guys!" came Nyuka's cheery voice. Kakyra being the more mature twin suggested that they analyzed the training ground or locate the local library; "We might as well learn all we can about this world or at least this village" she explained.

Nyuka pouted at this and looked at Hiei with big, silver, pleading eyes begging him to save her. Blushing a little bit getting nervous from the looks he was getting form his female companions. "Well we could always try and find your Brother, err Nephew" he suggested, making their eyes grow big as if they had forgotten. "Well come on then" The girls cried Nyuka pulling and Kakyra pushing.

They where running around like this for awhile getting some strange looks from the villagers, before they figured it would be easier if they split up while keeping their mental links hooked up so they would know when one of them found him.

_**With Kakyra-**_

_Where am I even suppose to look I don't even know what Naruto looks like, this sucks. _Her outer look betraying none of her annoyance to the world.

Kakyra decided to just take in the village sites while looking for Naruto. _Everyone seemed so happy in this village its so nice, _she thought until she felt a dark presence coming from some kid sitting on one of the roofs. _What is up with that evil in him, I wonder if I should tell Mom. _Kakyra continued to stare at the beautiful dark haired boy, until he looked down at her with piercing black eye. _Eek he's defiantly not a happy one I guess I should go tell mom about this. _With that she was gone flames flying up where she last stood.

_**With Nyuka-**_

Nyuka was walking down the road looking for Naruto, when suddenly she stopped and looked around, and said out loud "What was I looking for again?" Nyuka got so lost in her surroundings that she forgot what she as doing. "Dang it not again, okay think Nyuka, you where with Hiei and Kakyra looking for something now what was it" She was starting to panic when she ran straight into a fence.

"Ouch okay that hurt!" The fence fell down "Oh crap I broke a fence dad is going to kill me" about ready to go turn herself in before she got caught the fence "poofed" and a blond kid laid on the ground twitching.

"OH KNOW ITS WORSE I KILLED SOMEONE!" She yelled gathering the attention of all the surrounding ninja.

"Hey there he is everyone-Naruto wont get away this time" the ninja called.

"U-ho" said the blood boy, before he high tailed it out of there.

Nyuka spun around looking shocked as the boy ran off, "Now I remember what I was looking for", She turned around and pointed at something in the distance "RAMEN!"

_**With Hiei-**_

_Damn I just had to search by a river, bet those cats knew it too. _Hiei mentally chuckled at the fact that the entire team had their aversion to water, what with Kakyra and Nyuka being more of the feline alignment and he being mostly a fire demon.

Hiei was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the aura of a kitsune, key word being almost. He stopped in front of a Naruto that was looking down at Sasuke down by the rivers dock while he was walking not, looking where he was going.

Naruto ended up slamming right into Hiei, he falling on his butt and down the hill that surrounded the river. Just when Hiei was about to go an save him from the water, Sasuke caught him, obviously seeing the whole thing.

Hiei stayed silent, not being one to talking when around strangers, even in one stranger held a fox demon god that was related to a couple of his close friends.

It was quiet none of the boys willing to say anything, so finally Naruto cracked "Thanks! I guess Sasuke" Then he turned and looked at Hiei. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

Hiei stayed still contemplating if he should tell them at all. The silence dragged on for a few minutes and just before Naruto was going to yell at him for not answering him he spoke. "I am a member of a newly formed clan, the ones that carry the symbol of the crescent moon."

Sasuke was interested in learning about this new clan but before he could ask any questions, Hiei vanished with a poof then fire came up where he was. _Wait a minute didn't that girl do that too, I didn't get a good look to see if she had a crescent moon on her but she did do that a similar fire thing. _ Sasuke Noted.

_**That Night-**_

"Damn it all you guys are breaking all the rules" Yelled a very angry Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop yelling it an easily be explained as a kekkei genkai Inuyasha" Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"Hell no I have had to spend the last 300 year staying hidden trying to keep this world safe, for you to go an screw it all up" frowned Inuyasha

"Sigh* Look like you said its been 300 years the only thing humans know of demons are summons, we will be fine without some kind of disguise, in fact I think for you to appear member, as you are, to the house of moon then you should drop your own disguise." Stated Sesshomaru flatly.

"And what about my kids Sesshomaru they are active in the village as shinobi how the heck can they drop there disguise." Inuyasha protested.

"Well they can explain it as half truth, that their clan became official and with that protection they could now drop the illusion." finished Sesshomaru as he turned and walked away.

"Hey don't walk away I wasn't finished yet" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is back, I think its time that he knows that we won't let him destroy all we have worked to accomplish" Sesshomaru didn't even turn back around to face Inuyasha, "Inuyasha he will die, forever not even his soul will have the chance to get to hell to repent, he will cease to exist even if the equation is thrown out of balance he can not be imprisoned any longer he must be destroyed." Sesshomaru left up the stairs of the mansion in the newly developed Moon clan. When he reached his bedroom he found Kagome sitting up in a very inviting position. "You know Sesshomaru I love it when you look angry" Came the heavy lust filled voice of one Kagome. "Good because you look ravishing my love" was Kagome's only warning before being tackled to the bed.

Down the stares Inuyasha couldn't quite grasp what Sesshomaru had said to him. To destroy a soul especial one so strong and evil could only have negative consequence, this could be very bad. The worst part about it was that when Sesshomaru said something like what he just did there was no talking him out of it.

"So what did mom say about the aura you felt in that boy Kakyra?" asked Nyuka

"She said she would check it out in the morning, but she said it could be something she could reverse if could find him."

"Hmph"

"What do you think Hiei" asked Nyuka again.

"I saw the boy too he looked like he knew Naruto, they might be friends, so he can probably still be saved"

"YOU FOUND HIM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHY NOT" Yelled Kakyra

"Find who Kakyra?" asked Nyuka confused.

Kakyra looked at her twin like she was an idiot "Ya know what I'm not even going to touch that one Nyuka, but Hiei how did you find him?"

Hiei look out the window "I could sense Shippo's aura inside of him" Hiei said mysteriously, he then turned to them with a smirk on his face "and besides I had a couple of pictures from Kagome." Hiei showed them the photographs.

"What no fare!" called Kakyra.

"Hey I thought I killed him earlier." said Nyuka.

"What you saw him too, this is injustice!" cried Kakyra.

"Well I took some more resent photo's of him when I saw him" said Hiei never losing his grin.

"When did you get a camera they haven't been invented in human world yet!" The twins cried together this time.

The smirk grew bigger "I picked a few up before when we passed through spirit world"

"This just isn't my day," came Kakyra's melancholy voice before heading up to her bedroom. "Wake me if you have some GOOD news for me," she called then shut her door.

"Well good night Hiei" Nyuka gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off, leaving the blushing Hiei behind.

"Well look who is the little player" Violet laughed as Hiei jumped and ran off to his room.

End for now ^-^


	6. Who needs a scroll to LEARN?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**A/N: If anyone wants to see a picture of the whole family I have one posted on , you can find it under fan art just type in my user name **_**Nyuka **_**in the search bar at Dokuga . com, fanart. ^-^**

_**Nyuka's POV-**_

_No, no, no, no...I can't believe they left without me. _"KAKYRA! HIEI! I WILL GET YOU GUYS!" I shouted, I had woke up late this morning it was our first day at the academy and my so called sister didn't wake me up.

_Hiei would have woke me up...what if he likes Kakyra more now and doesn't want me around. _I was pouting as I quickly threw on my clothes, (poofy royal blue capries that ties at the calfs and bandages that covered the rest of her legs. Elbow sleeve royal blue shirt, with a no sleeve, ice blue tabard like shirt over top that fell to about mid thigh slit to the waist. Royal blue Ninja gloves and sandals. Purple/blue hair in high pig tails, behind cat ears) and on and rush out the door and down stairs. I turned the corner and slammed right into Hiei sending us both crashing to the ground.

"Ouch that hurt." Said Hiei (He's wearing a loose black sleeveless shirt, a loose pair of black pant much like Sesshomaru's white ones, he had bandages wrapped around his arms and his forehead, he also wore black boots and black ninja gloves, his black hair was down reaching his shoulders, a white highlights flowed though it)

"Hiei your still here you didn't leave me behind, Kakyra didn't take you away from me!" I cried in hysterically

"Nyuka what are you talking about, its only five in the morning" Hiei hushed me.

I was a bit confused my alarm clock said 12:00pm and class starts at 7:30am, but then I turned and looked outside and saw that the sun was just starting to rise.

Hiei walked with me back up to my room to check and see what was wrong with my clock when Kakyra's door slammed open to a very angry fire cat.

She just stood there glaring daggers at me for a few minutes before she said "Nyuka because of you I wont be able to get back to sleep" She sighed as if too tired to stay angry "Why are you screaming at five o'clock in the morning?" I shifted back and forth with my head down before I looked back up at her and said "My alarm clock said it was 12:00pm I thought you guys left me behind" I said shyly. She just sighed again and slammed her door shut.

"Do you think she will stay mad at me?" I ask Hiei.

"Hn"

"Oh come on can't you tell me what she was thinking with that Jagan of yours?" I pleaded

"Telling you what she was planing on doing to you at the moment would only make you more upset" was all he said before looking into the mysterious alarm clock problem.

"Hey wait whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nyuka?" He called from inside my room.

"What is it-is it an evil source of energy bent on making me late for the first day of official ninja training?" I started to babble.

"No?-Did you forget to set our new alarm clock last night?" Hiei wasn't really sure how to answer her question before he asked his own.

"No..." I glared

"..." He glared back

"..." I looked up in thought.

"..." He kept waiting

"...Wait...Oops" I said blushing.

Hiei just sighed and started to set the alarm clock that blinked 12:00pm.

"Oh before I forget what where YOU doing up at five in the morning Hiei?" I ask him with genuine curiosity.

_**Normal POV-**_

_I had that nightmare again _thought Hiei before answering her "I couldn't sleep"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Nyuka asked

Hiei looked at her "No" _it wasn't a dream, bad or not, it was a full on Nightmare. _He finished in his mind

"oh, so what where you doing?" she asked

"Training" He said simply

"oh" for once Nyuka wasn't sure what to say, when her stomach spoke for her.

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" She offered

Hiei was about to decline when she continued "I'm making pancakes!" She knew he weakness for sweets.

No sooner did the words leave her mouth Hiei was dragging her back down the stairs to the Kitchen only to find Kagome was already there making the pancakes.

"So did you wake up the whole house Nyuka" Ask Kagome in a teasing manner.

"No" Nyuka denied.

"Yes she did Mom" Kakyra said walking into the Kitchen and sat down at there table (She was wearing a blood red sleeveless, jumpsuit like outfit that poofed around the calves much like Nyuka's capri like pants, gathering tied around the calves with bandages much the same, it had the crescent moon small on her left shoulder front, and a large one her back. She also wore a sleeveless chain mail shirt under her cloths. She had royal blue ninja gloves and sandals and a large royal blue belt around her middle. Her long red and purple hair was tied in a high pony tail only to be split into two braids down her back her, cat ears in front of it.)

"Awe Kakyra" Nyuka cried.

"You shouldn't lie Nyuka" Kakyra glared still not happy with being woken up.

Kagome laughed at the interaction: "Who ever wants pancakes has to sit down and act civil." The speed in which the remaining children sat down made the cabinet doors blow open. Kagome just laughed again and got back to making breakfast.

_**At the Academy-**_

Iruka Sensei was standing in front of the class room when the three new students arrived making a bit of noise outside the class room.

"I thought you knew where the school was Kakyra" complained Nyuka hating to be late.

"I never said I did, I thought Hiei was the one that found out where the school was" Kakyra tried to pass the buff to Hiei.

"Hn" was all he said

"Don't try to blame Hiei, Kakyra I may be forgetful but you where the one who had been the way before"

"Well I got us here didn't I" Kakyra threw back before opening the door and sweat and politely spoke to the Iruka "I'm sorry for being late sir, its our first day and we got a bit turned around" Kakyra spoke doing a 180 with her attitude.

The class sweat dropped at this, already hearing the whole conversation as they arrived.

Iruka Sensei just cleared his thought before introducing them to the class "Everyone these are the youngest of the new clan that has formed in Konoha, they will be joining the class as of today try to make them feel welcome"

After they Introduced themselves they took the only three open seats that where not together.

_Okay everyone remember that this is not just to learn how to be a ninja, we have to protect everyone in this academy its better if we have are split up at the moment. _Kakyra mentally sent everyone

About half way threw the school day, after everyone had satisfied their curiosity with the new kids, Naruto pulled a prank that distracted Iruka long enough for him to escape threw the window followed by Kiba and Shikamaru.

_Um Kakyra… what should we do, how can we look after them all if some of them just when out the window. _Nyuka asked concerned, she was about to ask Hiei when she noticed he was gone.

_Don't worry, Í think Hiei's has it covered. _said Kakyra turning back to the sensei.

_**With Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hiei-**_

"So what are we going to do now?" ask Kiba his arms behind his head Akamaru sitting on top of his head.

"We could play Ninja" Naruto suggested

They kept on talking while Hiei only half listened, he was looking for Shippo inside of Naruto.

_"Shippo can you hear me?"_

_"Who are you and what are you doing inside of Naruto's mind" came the angry voice of a transformed fox demon god._

_"My name is Hiei I came to train under your father not long after you left, I'm here now with the rest of your family to help hunt down Naraku and keep this village safe"_

_"That explains who you are now what are you doing inside of Naruto's mind?"_

_"Well aside from meeting you in person of sorts, I would like to ask why you let Naruto ditch school in the middle of the day, he will never graduate if he keeps it up"_

_"*Sigh* Minato left me with less power then I first thought and its very frustrating"_

_"Explain... if you would"_ Hiei not even trying to hide his curiosity.

_"Well it seem I'm trapped in here for one thing, I can only talk to him if he seeks me out first, which hasn't happened as of yet, and it seems that Naruto inherited his mothers attention span *sigh* He can't sit still long enough to learn in a class room, he's a kinetic learner"_

_"What would you have me do my lord?" asked/ offered Hiei._

_Shippo lifted his mussel to Hiei looking into his soul though his eyes in the mental world. "Hiei I want you to teach him what he should be learning in school though any means necessary"_

_"I am no Ninja yet Shippo, And I don't have your families abilities to copy and absorb the experience of others to gain the knowledge, how would you have me do this if I am here and not in class?"_

_Instead of answering him Shippo transformed into his humanoid form and placed his hand through the bars and on top of Hiei's Jagan "I know many things Hiei and I will share them with you so you may help my nephew how ever possible" and with that Hiei knew everything he need to know._

_"Thank you my lord" Hiei lowered his head to Shippo._

_"Now just make sure he learns and that will be thanks enough." Shippo said before Hiei faded back into reality._

"Hello Hiei are you still with us?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of Hiei's face.

"Hn" He responded.

"I asked if you wanted to play ninja with us?" Naruto asked

Hiei was going to decline when he thought of a way to use this "yes I'll play, I'll be the enemy" Hiei smiled at them.

_Nyuka what are we learning in class today?_

_Hu...Hiei...um about chakra and how it works though body when concentrated, and I think about the importance of team work, why?_

_I have a idea on how to get Naruto to learn._

_okay tell me later will ya._

_Hn_

"Okay this is how it will go down" Hiei drew all attention to him "I have this scroll" *poof* a scroll landed in his hand "That holds the secrets to how all jutsu work" the three boys eyes widened. "Now I am going to be guarding this scroll, while it lay on this bolder" Hiei placed the scroll on the bolder "Now the only way you will be able to get it is if you concentrate your chakra to make you move quietly AND if you work together." Hiei smiled at them, before slipping into his role "Buhahaha I am the evil over lord, who has possession of the secret to all jutsu, you will never be able to defeat me before I take over the world Buhahahaha"

"I will defeat you Evil over lord and I will gain the secret myself and become Hokage someday" called Naruto as the three boys ran into the tree's to get a plan of action.

Hiei had left the scroll on the rock, seemingly defenseless, knowing that it would be too tempting for the boys to not try for it. In the mean time Hiei was up in a tree watching it from a distance. Naruto was the first to try, which in Hiei's opinion wasn't much of a try for he just ran at the bolder only to be flung back by one of Hiei's rope traps. Hiei sighed disappointed in the young moon child. Kiba got closer because Akamaru was able to smell most of the traps so Kiba could avoid them.

_'Smart Kiba using you resources to your advantage' _but Hiei's thought came to soon as Kiba fell in to a pit hole _'but not so good that you would use only one resource' _Shikamaru was the only one to actually make it to the bolder _'He's smart' _He then scowled when he didn't try for the scroll _'for a lazy kid that is'_Noting that they needed a push to work together Hiei jumped in, landing on the rock.

"Silly Human's you can not defeat a great evil like myself alone...bwhahaha...you will die in you pitiful attempts" Hiei really getting into the evil role sent his shadow clones to attack the boys.

"Wow he can do shadow clones already" Naruto said just as the clone kicked him to the trees. Soon followed by the other two.

-**With Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru**

"Okay guys I don't think he was kidding I think that scroll just might contain the secret to how jutsu work, if we could get it we could become as powerful as he is" Naruto was excited at the prospect of becomings powerful and getting respect. "ya that may be true but that kid is strong how are we suppose to get it from him?" Shikamaru way to lazy to really care turned to Kiba and said "well we could work together, he said we couldn't defeat him 'alone' we all got our talents so we could possible get around him that way.

The looked over at the three Hiei's standing around the boulder with the one Hiei holding the scroll in the middle.

"Okay lets do this" They sounded together.

Hiei heard that they decided they would work together and figured that his plan was working so he stopped tuning in he would have to make them believe that they gained the scroll on their own power so they will read it and gain its knowledge. The same knowledge they SHOULD be learning in class.

Hiei decided not to use his telepathy and see what they had planed and was a little sad when he saw the little dog that was with Kiba walk up to him all alone.

"You'd better get out of here dog before you get yourself hurt on my traps" Hiei called to what he thought was Akamaru.

The "Dog" kept going though causing Hiei to be a little angry that Kiba would send the dog in by himself, but then it clicked and Hiei smirked mentally _'so thats what they are planing' _

Just then "Akamaru" turned into Kiba as he rushed Hiei only to be stopped by the clones, while he held them off with the real Akamaru, Shikamaru went for Hiei meeting him with his fists. Just when Shikamaru was to be sent flying Naruto discarded his rock disguise and jumped at Hiei grabing his scroll.

"Ya! I got it guys!" Naruto shouted. and all the clones went *poof* including the one under Naruto "hu" Naruto exclaimed, only to see Hiei come out of the forest clapping his hands. "Nice work you guy I will share with you my knowledge of the inter working of jutsu since you out smarted my clones"

The three guys couldn't believe they had been only fighting clones the whole time but with scroll in hand they could't seem to mind too much. Little did they know that they where reading the same materiel that the whole class was reading not too far away.

"Man this is amazing we are going to be so powerful guys!" Naruto shouted to them.

A/N: End Chapter, not even going to explain why it took so long I really don't know when I can update these days.


	7. What Kagome does when she's board

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**A/N: If anyone wants to see a picture of the whole family I have one posted on , you can find it under fan art just type in my pin name **_**Nyuka **_**in the search bar at dokuga, fanart. ^-^**

"Hmmm let me see that arm" Kagome said calmly walking into and emergency operating room, the other medical Ninja just about ready to cut the poor man arm off in the hopes of saving his life. The Doctors and Nurses didn't know who this strange woman was who walked into the room but they weren't about to let her near the patient.

"Ms. this is a place for trained professionals we can't allow you to be in here, you need to leave" one of the Nurses said trying to pull the unfazed woman out. "I'm sorry I can't do that if I where to leave right now this man would loose his arm, and since he is a blacksmith he needs his arms to live so I will need you to stand aside so I can save him" Not sure how the woman came upon this information they tried again to get her out.

Kagome getting annoyed she whispered "sleep" the whisper move though the room in an echo causing all the medics to drop where the stood falling asleep allowing Kagome to make her way to the frightened man. "Hello how is your arm?"

"W-who are you what do you want?" the man stammered at the strange woman. "I want to help you but you don't need to know who I am." Kagome gently touches his arm and the wound that severed his nerves began to heal and the once potently life threatening damage was now healed. "There that should do it I would recommend coming in for a check up in a week but other than that you should be able to get back to work A.S.A.P." Kagome said with a smile, whispering awaken she left the room to the confused awaking doctors.

_'Well that was fun, but I should probably go meet with the head of the hospital' _Kagome thought while freely walking down the hospital hall way.

After Kagome had been settled into her new occupation, she went around curing all the terminally ill patents to strive off the boredom, it worked because after the last one it was the end of her shift so she decided to go for a walk around the village and pick up her girls knowing it was about that time.

While Kagome was heading to the school she heard Hiei's voice _'now why isn't that kid in class' _Kagome overcome with curiosity decide it wouldn't take long to find out what he was doing out here when she noticed he wasn't alone.

"Man this is amazing we are going to be so powerful guy!" Kagome heard Naruto shout, she almost wanted to cry seeing him but she sucked it up and looked to Hiei for some explanation.

_'Hiei, what are you doing outside of class with these boys?' _

Hiei stiffened for a moment then looked around trying to find the face that matched the voice. Spotting her walking foreword he piped in. _'Teaching, Lady, Goddess, Kagome' _Hiei pronounces with just enough formality to tick Kagome off. _'Don't address me like that you know I hate it, and why are you not in class learning' _Hiei chuckled and looked over to the boys who were too busy studying the scroll to notice the approaching woman.

_'Yes I know, My Lady, but it would seem that Naruto is not very good at holding still in class, so Shippo asked me to incorporate the lessons some other way.' _at the mention of Shippo Kagome almost broke down again. _'How is he doing Hiei, how is my Shippo holding out?' _

Looking up at the woman standing before him staring at the moon child known as Naruto, Hiei sighed _'I'm afraid he might be getting a little nuts' _Kagome flung her head back to him _'what? why would you think that? why would you say that Hiei?' _Hiei sighed again and look into her eyes _'because my lady the seal Lord Minato put on him took more of his power than he first thought and that means he can't talk to Naruto unless Naruto seeks him, which hasn't happen yet apparently, he hasn't talked to anyone, not since he last talked to you my lady, not to mention he was in his beast form when I first saw him, which isn't a good sign.' _so busy telling her his observations he didn't see her start to tear up at the loneliness of her little Shippo had suffered.

"I have to do something" Kagome whispered turning to the boys who had just finished reading the scroll.

"Hello little ones what are you doing out of class?" Kagome smiled as they where about to make a run for it, only to land in the clutches of her shadow clones, behind her Hiei was also being held by her clone. _'sorry Hiei but its best not to show you any special treatment' _Hiei grumbled to himself but knew that Kagome was right.

"I'd better return you all to class" Kagome said grabbing hold of Naruto so she could make a mental connection to Shippo.

_'Shippo are you okay?'_

_'Mom?'_

_'Yes I'm here, Hiei says you can't make a connection with Naruto."_

Shippo sighed _'I can but not without hurting him with my powers, it could kill the kid if I'm not careful'_

Kagome contemplated this for a second before make a decision _' okay Shippo, I can't break the seal without killing Naruto but I can add to it, and since my powers are stronger than Minato I should be able to rewrite the restrictions on your powers'_

_'Sounds good to me mom I think this isolation was getting to me. I'll be able to talk to Naruto now right?'_

_'And lend him your power without hurting him or fear melding your minds'_

Nobody notice the glow of Kagome's hand on the back of Naruto's neck that was rewriting his seal.

_'That should do it, I think that is was also messing with his mind to making it hard for him to focus, but it shouldn't be a problem now.'_

_'Thank you mamma your always saving my bacon...hehe... I love you'_

_'I love you too Shippo, I'll talk to you again soon'_

Kagome and the boys had just arrived at the school, when the rest of the school was exiting, with Iruka Sensei out front to wave them off for the day. Kagome came to a stop in front of the Sensei. "Hello their you must be my daughters and ward's new Sensei, My name is Kagome Moon" Kagome extended a hand in greeting. "ah yes Lady Moon your husband is the leader of the newest clan in Konoha, am I right" Kagome smiled at this "Yes he is and I will be working as a medical ninja with him and in the hospital, depending where I'm needed."

The two of them where talking about the courses that her girls would be taking, and the interesting features that the moon clan seems to hold, when Kakyra togged on her shirt sleeve, Kagome looked down at her and then where she was pointing, "Oh sorry I almost forgot I found some of your escape artists on the way here" Kagome noted pointing behind her to the children struggling against her clones.

"Oh I see, I will take care of them" Kagome smiled and let the go so they could go inside. "If I might say so Iruka-sama I think that these ones need more hands on training rather than sitting still in a class room." and with that the girls started walking home leaving Hiei to a fate worse then death….detention.

"Hey mom there's that boy I saw the other day" Kakyra said as they passed the river where Sasuke was sitting staring out. "Well why don't we go talk to him then" Kagome said pulling Kakyra and Nyuka behind her.

"Yo! Uchiha what are you doing here all alone?" Kagome question while Kakyra and Nyuka plopped down on each side of him wrapping their tails around him so he couldn't take off.

"What's the meaning of this, who are you, and what do you want?" Sasuke getting mad at them for trapping him.

"Now don't get angry Sasuke you have too much of that as it is, just like your brother did." Kagome said matter o'factly

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled in anger "WAS IT YOU THAT MADE MY BROTHER KILL OUR FAMILY!" Sasuke was heaving staring hatefully at the older woman.

"Ya know just because I spoke about your brother doesn't mean that I helped plot the down fall of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke." Surprisingly Sasuke just let his head drop. "Well now that I think of it though I probably did help plan the down fall of the Uchiha clan" Kagome said more to herself than to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about are you crazy or something?" Sasuke glared at the whimsical expression on Kagome's face. "hmmm...ya just a little though so its all good" Kagome waved it off as Sasuke sweat dropped and the girls laughed hysterically.

"Can I go or are you just going to hold me here until I'm as crazy as the rest of you" Sasuke complained looking hatefully at the water. "Not a bad idea, so tell me Sasuke why are you so angry" Kagome ask him. Passed the point where he didn't care how she knew his name, he told her in a dejected voice "because hate is powerful, and I need power to kill my brother and avenge the Uchiha clan, as the last remaining member it's my job, no my duty to complete this task, its my only reason for living. "Spoken like a true loner young Uchiha" Kagome said with a nod sitting down.

"Why do you care Ms?" Sasuke asked. "Eew, don't call me Ms. makes me sound so old, call me Kagome" Kagome batted the comment away with her hand.

"Okay, er Kagome why do you care that I have so much hate?" Sasuke looked at the woman then the girls and then the tails that trapped him "And whats with the tails and ears?" Kagome smiled at Sasuke "It is how our clan is Sasuke, and as for why I care yours is a clan that was once one with mine" Sasuke looked at Kagome in disbelief "If that's true than why did you just now show up?" Kagome stood up and walked to where Sasuke sat with her girls. "For the same reason your so filled with hate little one" Sasuke about to ask her what she meant when she kissed the top of his head and he was enveloped with as strange sense of happiness, one he could never remember feel before but if felt so familiar, and then he heard her voice echo through his mind _'Shhhh its okay Sasuke you don't have to feel alone any longer friends are waiting for you to join them, and you brother loves you Sasuke thats why he had to leave, you will learn this some day, but for now I will take the hatred that Naraku has cursed you with so you may begin to heal, let your eyes be opened as your brothers was before you.'_

When Sasuke awoke not remembering when he fell asleep he felt so warm, it was like he had been given a second chance at a life. Looking into the setting sun with new eyes, life seemed so much brighter. Noticing that the Strange lady and her daughters had left he couldn't bring himself to care, he was too happy to feel sad at the moment, when he started home he had the biggest smile on his face, something he believed had become impossible.

A/N: End Chapter


	8. Enter Kimimaru, Time is an Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**A/N: If anyone wants to see a picture of the whole family I have one posted on , you can find it under fan art just type in my pin name **_**Nyuka **_**in the search bar at dokuga, fanart. ^-^**

A blur moved through the forest, to fast for human eyes, to fast for even leaves to be disturbed. In the darkness a single being stopped under a breaking of the foliage that casting a bright silver moon beam over him making the armor plate he wore over his chest shine, the black of his pants seem all the darker, his longs silver hair sparkled and the white dog mask he wore over his face made him appear mysterious as it glowed.

No sooner had he stopped, was he off again. If he knew exactly where he was going he wouldn't have to be running at the moment, being able to be where he wants in as little effort as it takes to want to be there it made normal travel easy. No he didn't know where he was going only following a rummer about possible experimental lab of Orochimaru's. He had to torture it out of one of Orochimaru's men for three days to get a location that probably has moved by now, but alas that is the nature of finding a wanted man, not the easiest of people to find. As he was running he noticed the scent of fire and blood, quickening his pace in hopes of finding some clues to Orochimaru's handy work.

Sesshomaru looked upon the village of mist and noted that it looked to have defended itself from a major attack if all the burning body's was any indication. Realizing this was one battle that didn't Stink with the spider/snake' signature he moved on. He wasn't even a hundred paces out when he caught the smell, it was him alright his stink was burning into his very nose.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru stated from behind his emotionless mask when he jumped in front of a small boy that Naraku seemed to be conversing with. Sesshomaru noted the boy backing up in a defensive stance. _'Hmm the boy has seen battle I wander...' _Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the abomination before him, flicking his claws to create his poison light whip. "Ah Sesshomaru, its been so long since I last saw you, how is the family, I hear you've all moved back to my neck of the woods, if I recall right your oldest daughter loved the place to death." Sesshomaru didn't take the bait instead let his whip do the talking as he cast it at his old enemy. Of course Naraku was gone before the whip hit him in his place an old trick from the past back from the dead, on the floor lay one of Naraku's puppets. _'it looks like Naraku is starting to regain his demonic abilities I'll have to tell Kagome and the others.' _Sesshomaru was about to turn and leave when he was reminded of the smaller presence in the woods. _Naraku wanted this boy for some reason I can't let him wander around alone in this case'_Sesshomaru stared down at the defensive boy shaking as he held a sharpened bone like one would a kunai up in front of his face ready to attack at any sudden movement.

"Boy what business does Naraku have with you?" Sesshomaru ask searching the boys eyes. Sesshomaru glared at the boy warning with his eyes that he does not like to repeat himself, when he didn't answer right away.

"I-I don't know I was just wandering around when he came up to me, then you came in and started to attack him, I don't even know who he was" The boy was starting to panic and spikes made of his bones where appearing on his back and armies like a porcupine would.

_'Awe the Kaguya chan they must have been the one who attacked and died back there, that clan was always filled with barbarians' _The boy must have lost his mind in his panic, he was acting like a corner animal on the verge of attack. _'stupid kid could get himself killed attacking someone like me' _Knowing if he killed the kid there would be no way he could keep it from Kagome and she would be VERY angry with him. So mustering up his master control he touched the kid in the back of the neck sending him on a trip to la la land.

When he fell to the ground unconscious Sesshomaru leaned over the small body picking him up and began caring him back to the village. _'Just great one more child around to take away my Kagome's attention' _with a sigh Sesshomaru just continued on to the village thinking about torturing the man that gave him the tip some more just to work off some of his frustration, before thinking better of this and sighing mentally. _'It's a pain trying not to kill all of the idiots in this world'._

"Awe Sesshomaru he is so cute, look at this little silver hair and the two little dots on his head, can I keep him?" Kagome's eye's grew big as she stared at Sesshomaru. "Kagome he could possibly be working for Naraku, he's dangerous." Sesshomaru stare evenly at Kagome. "but he's only a little kid come on what damage could he do?" Sesshomaru sighed softly looking Kagome in the eye " He has the Shikotsmyaku, kekkei genkai, possibly the last one too considering I found proof of a battle not to far away in Kirigakure, that alone proves he is powerful to survive I don't want to but you in danger" Kagome started hugging the tiny body "That kekkei genkai can make a person really sick, and frail, now he **has** to stay with me, so I can keep him healthy" Sesshomaru glared at her half heartedly "and besides Sesshomaru whats the point of being immortal if you going to continue to worry about my safety? Sesshomaru knew she was right the only reason he didn't want her to 'keep him' is because that would be more attention taken from himself "Fine you can keep him but you need to make sure he doesn't try to kill any one" Kagome jumped up from her seat next to Kimimaru hugging the boy to her, "Yay! Mine, Mine, Mine" Kagome then growled at Sesshomaru and was about to run off with him when...

"Mom does that mean we have a new member to the house of the moon?" came Kakyra's voice looking over at the boy that looked some years older than her and then at her mom, sweat dripping from her forehead because of her mom's actions. Kagome smiled as if she wasn't about to kidnap the boy and cuddle him like a teddy bear for who ever knows how long "Yes I suppose that's exactly what it means now how about you sit with him encase he wakes up while I go get a room ready for him okay." Sesshomaru sighed and smiled at his crazy mate as she went upstairs.

Kakyra just nodded and sat next to him, watching him, trying to be as quite as possible as not to disturb his slumber. "KAKYRA! I'M BOARD ENTERTAIN ME!" came the voice of one Nyuka bursting threw the door. Kakyra getting angry forgot about the sleeping boy yelled back. "IT'S NOT MY JOB TO ENTERTAIN YOU, GO BUG VIOLET OR HIEI!" Nyuka pouted "There not here, Oh hello who are you?" Kakyra turned her head to see who Nyuka was talking about only to see the sleeping boy, except he wasn't sleeping any more instead he was holding his head in pain. "Oh sorry I forgot you where sleeping for a second, you can go ahead and lay back down I'll keep my sister quite okay" Kakyra tried to appease the boy. "Who are you? and Where am I? What are you going to do with me?" The boy was backing up a little fright in his eyes. "Hey don't be scared we wont hurt you" Nyuka said with her hand up in a way of surrender. When he didn't back down Kakyra interjected "My name is Kakyra and this is my twin sister Nyuka" Kakyra swished her cat ears and tail drawing his eyes to them "and we are the youngest members of the Moon clan, which is where you are the house of moon head quarters in Konoha, whats your name?" The boy looked at them with some apprehension before answering slowly "I am Kimimaru the last member of the Kaguya cla-" Kakyra cut him off "WRONG! you my good friend are the newest member of the Moon clan welcome to the family." Kimimaru didn't know what to think he was just taken in by a bunch of strangers. He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting so he asked "Why?" Kimimaru looked like he would die if he didn't get the answer. Kakyra smiled looking over at her sister who also was smiling and together they answered "Because we like you. Welcome home."

Kimimaru was of course speechless, Even in his own clan he was treated as a monster, but here among strangers he is excepted, like a family he never truly had.

As fate would have it Kimimaru was genius nothing like his previous barbarian clan would suggest. With his brains, abilities and skills he quickly became a jonin, which earned the praise of many Ninja clans. He was appointed to be a jonin to Kakyra, Nyuka, and Hiei upon "graduating" from the academy (along with the other nine rookies).

"Father why are we even put into a team, if we graduate we can't complete our task of keeping the ninja school safe from the inside" A curious Kakyra asked, while the rest of the team leaned in around the short table, eager to hear the answer. "Truthfully if you stayed in the academy for much longer with your abilities it would have gotten suspicious, your main objective was really to watch out for Naruto and learn the way of the ninja anyways. To continue you task I've decided to make you all shadow squad" Sesshomaru took in their confused looks before continuing "Your job will to be 'shadow' team seven without being seen, this team not only contains Shippo's avatar, Naruto, but two of the last sharingon users the only ones currently in the village." It was Kimimaru that spoke up this time "Sir wouldn't Kakashi know we are trailing them?" Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kimimaru to answer "He has been informed of the arrangement and has ask to only interfere as a last resort, he still needs to make sure they become capable shinobi" They just looked at their clan leader no one said anything until...

"Are you serious dad? We are just going to follow them, that sounds so boring what are we going to do with are selves, I might explode from boredom!"Nyuka complained. No one else said it but a very similar thought ran through the rest of the team.

"Think of this as a chance you develop your stealth, your observation skills, and..." Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at this "to discover ways to take out enemies without them or team seven's Kakashi finding out it was you". The others looked at each other and nodded thinking it might be okay to doop a jonin like Kakashi, at least for a little bit."Alright every one, while team seven is busy doing D missions in the village, I wont degrade your skills so much to have watch them so I will be sending you off on some B missions every so often so be ever vigilante. With that the group was dismissed to there own device.

Nyuka was walking no where in particular, she knew they might go on a mission soon so she wanted to take a good look around before they had to leave. It had only been a few short years but her and her sister both have grown so much, much more than they had in the past years. She had expected it her dad, Sesshomaru, had said they would grow like the mortals they lived around did. Then there was Hiei, Nyuka couldn't help blush at thought of how much he had grown too because of his link to her. The bond she had created with him was a way for him to grow as she and Kakyra did even though he is not a god he grew much faster that any demon of his kind ever should. He was now 4' 10" making him four inches taller then herself and her twin.

Nyuka was walking along when she ran into Naruto who was walking more dogs than it seemed he could control and called out to him, " Naruto what are you don't with all those dogs, don't you think your going to get yourself hurt?", Naruto just smiled calling back "I can handle it, not problem" Nyuka looked at him quizzically, _'What do you think uncle Shippo' _Nyuka and the rest of them had grown used to asking Shippo for a second opinion when it came to Naruto since he always seemed to acted hard headed.

_Shippo smiled ' You know Naruto loves to take on more than he can handle never listening to reason, but he gets by' Nyuka smiled back 'That's cause he has you to nag him twenty-four seven. ' May be your right Nyuka, but he does well enough on his own I just make sure he gets there faster. 'Well what is he doing now?' Nyuka was walking silently beside Naruto while she talked to Shippo, Naruto being dragged by the chaotic dogs. 'Its a D rank mission do you think you could ask them to walk together rather in different direction you have a better connection then I do from in here' Nyuka clear her thought for her dog talk ' sure no problem'_

Nyuka started a series of yips and barks causing all the dogs to come to attention and bark back a reply. Naruto was looking a Nyuka like she had grown a second head when she turned to tell him something. "Naruto you need to loosen up your grip, your chocking them, they say if you do this they'll stop pulling you" Naruto still looking agape at her "they say? you can speak to dogs" Nyuka smiled at him and replied. "A lot of people in my clan can, its not really that hard, the main problem most people have is they think they can't understand animals, so they don't even try to Listen" Nyuka then perked up her ears. _'I'm being called got to go Shippo' _"Later Naruto see you later" but before she left Naruto called back "not likely I got a mission outside of the village tomorrow I'll begone for a few days" That stopped Nyuka, 'What but I thought they had to do D missions for the first few years, I'll have to ask dad' "See you when I see you then, bye."

Nyuka jumped up onto a roof where she found herself face to face with none other than Hiei. "Whats up Hiei?" Hiei just look at her for a while before asking "Why where you hanging around Naruto?" Nyuka tilled her head to the side while her cat ears did a little cute perk, "Hmm? I just ran into him, but hey I found out tomorrow he's going on a mission outside the village, we are going right?" Hiei looked away as if he wasn't really that interest "I would suppose so but we might as well ask the leader for our course of action let us be going"

"Alright we are going on a mission!" Nyuka yelled and punched into the air.

END


	9. When water becomes ICE

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**A/N: If anyone wants to see a picture of the whole family I have one posted on , you can find it under fan art just type in my pin name **_**Nyuka **_**in the search bar at dokuga, fanart. ^-^**

_'So board, board, board...' _Nyuka was sitting in a tree twitching form from adrenalin withdrawals, Kakyra and Hiei noticing this covered her mouth as she was about to shout at the top of her lungs just to create some excitement.

Kimimaru landed in front of Nyuka in a scolding manner, all but say he was disappointed in her, in a quiet scolding whisper he reprimanded her "Nyuka a part of being a ninja is being patient and quite, if you can't learn this lesson you will fail and I will have to tell you father" Nyuka paled and a rare dead quite came over her as the innocent look she got from her mother turned hard and calculative look like her fathers. Nyuka then turned her eyes to the travelers they followed keeping close tabs on the older man that they where escorting.

All but Kakyra was surprised at Nyuka's 180 in personality, Not many saw it happen but Nyuka could be as calculative and merciless as their father, Sesshomaru. This was a very scary thing to see, last time it happened a traitor was discovered in the castle, one that played the role of a loyal servant. Nyuka made the discovery and tortured the full grown adult until she discover his employer, but she didn't kill him, no she left him in his pain until their parents arrived back make sure he would die. It could have been a disaster, Sesshomaru was away with Kagome meeting with Koga and Ayame, the spy could have... but he didn't his death was swift when father arrived home. Kakyra shook her head remembering it was before Hiei came to them, it really had been quite sometime since she done the flip.

They where still practicing on staying hidden from Kakashi and he would look up at them from time to time just to let them know he knew they where there. "What is up with that Kakashi, it's like he doesn't need eyes to see" Kakyra was looking at him closely before it clicked, "He summons demon dogs, and they lend him their strength, he must have higher senses then most humans. Kimimaru looked a Kakyra with pride, she was able to pick up on that so quickly. Kimimaru had been keeping his eye on Kakyra for quite some years now, he knew she was not human, and it disturbed him not, he may even like her more for it. The whole moon clan was strange, stranger than any other clan, but it also made them very excepting, he was probably one of the most human members but still they excepted him as if he was always there.

Now that he thought about it them being divine beings probably made people naturally except them. Kagome form is very surprising. She is very beautiful, but surprising looking as well, some of which her daughters inherited from what he could see. She never tries to hide what she is and still none question it. With her black fox like ears, clear silver pupils eyes, tails of a split cat, dog and fox, and her multicolored hair; purple bangs and black hair that shown silver in the light and black and silver markings, It's almost amazing how she is excepted so easily. Yes Kagome is very beautiful, just like Kakyra.

Kimimaru was knocked from his musing when he saw the ninja's they where currently observing get attacked from a puddle, the scrimmage was quick but Naruto did get hurt, a little. This was not a 'C' rank mission, not any longer any how, and heard Kakashi tell his group this as well. Kakashi looked into the forest, most likely looking for us before he decided that they would continue on and complete the mission as assigned, telling them all to be more vigilant.

"Congratulation's Nyuka, it looks like you get to assist after all because this just became a 'B' rank mission." Normally Nyuka would have been bouncing off the wall but she has already gone into cold mode and just looked at Kimimaru with sharp eyes and nod to show she understood. Nyuka's response confused Kimimaru and looked to Kakyra and Hiei for some kind of explanation. Hiei was looking at Nyuka much like he did but it seem he had worry behind his eye's, but Kakyra just look him and shook her head. "You asked for this Kimimaru, but she should be fine at the end of the mission, I would like you to meet Nyuka's harder other half that takes over when she need to be very serious or do something that is out of her character.

Nyuka just glared ahead and began to follow the ninja's once again, leaving the others to follow after her.

It had been a few days now a week to be exact, and Kimimaru wasn't sure if this mission could even be considered and 'B' rank anymore, what with the missing Ninja Zabuza Momochi, of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, coming into the midst. Kakashi was lucky they came along, though his team didn't free him when he had been caught by the juts, they did ran a lot of interference that team Kakashi didn't even notice, It did keep Kakashi alive though.

After the fight Kimimaru had decided since Kakashi need the break and his team needed to train, he and his team would make sure they stayed undisturbed for at least a little while. It was a week of doing this when they ran into Zabuza. "I knew that you where still alive, the boys arrival was too convenient."

Zabuza just looked at them blankly before he spoke "I know someone who wishes to speak with you or at least a couple of you" Kimimaru wasn't sure about this, one doesn't go off with enemies often without rhyme or reason. "Why does this 'someone' not come himself?" Zabuza just turned and left expecting them to follow. Kakyra look up at Kimimaru waiting for some kind of orders. Kimimaru sigh down at her "We aren't going, who ever it is if they wish to speak with us then they come on our terms not the other way around"

It was not to long after that when they split in to two groups with orders to eliminate any hostel ninja's in the area, afraid that this might have been some kind of diversion. Originally Kimimaru was going to send Hiei with Nyuka but with her all psycho killer at the moment he thought it best not to separate the twin neko's.

Kakyra was a little put off by Nyuka herself at the moment. Considering Kakyra normally play leader out of the two it was unsettling, with Nyuka, being the way she was, that wasn't an option however, it was either keep up or get left behind. Suddenly Nyuka stopped causing Kakyra to nearly fall into her. "Show yourself" It was the first time Nyuka spoke since the flip a week ago and her voice was filled with so much ice that it cause shivers to run down Kakyra's back.

"How strange I thought for a moment that I sensed an aura of someone I had not seen in a long time, but low and behold I find two young girls, who doubles her in ways." The voice stayed hidden as it spoke to them. Nyuka was now thinking clearly as a result of the personality flip and understood what he was getting at as soon as the word left his mouth. "You know our mother, what business do you have with her, before I kill you for being a hostile ninja"

Itachi couldn't believe his eye's or his ears for that matter, the aura he had sense earlier had come from the daughters of the women who saved him from madness. Though the one that spoke to him seemed to be made of ice and it chilled him to the bone, and thats when he realized he really was being frozen, and jumped and landed before them.

Nyuka had been letting her Ice powers seep into the surrounding forest to make their intruder make his presence known. Kakyra had to keep a small fire just under the skin to keep from being frozen along with everything else. "A little warning next time would you Nyuka" Kakyra said sarcastically, but Nyuka didn't answer choosing instead to continue to stare and where she felt the aura.

When Itachi jumped down nether of them jumped, "I see so you can use ice release just as Haku does" Itachi state more to himself then them. Nyuka said with little patience "What is your business in the land of water, are you in some way connected to the missing Ninja Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice?" Itachi looked at her directly " Your quite the sharp one aren't you, yes I am connected, but we are not your enemies. Nyuka narrowed her eye's "you will speak with our squad leader and he will decide whether you are the enemy or not.

Itachi held up his hand in surrender with a little sweat coming from his head "Sheesh they are defiantly the delicate flowers they appear to be" His sarcastic response made it harder for Kakyra who was trying to hold back the smile, it was funny seeing Nyuka so suspicious, she really just wanted to laugh but thought better of it in front of this guy. The three of them found Kimimaru and Hiei on their way to find them.

"Kakyra who is this?" Kakyra looked a little lost considering Nyuka had taken charge on this one but answered none the less "he has not given his name but he claims to be an ally so we have brought him to you for questioning." Kimimaru looked at the dark hair young man that looked about his age, he looked like an older version of the Uchiha that was part of the Kakashi team. "You must be the missing ninja Itachi Uchiha Older brother of Sasuke Uchiha, the ninja that caused the end of the Uchiha clan in Konohagakuri." Itachi looked at him curiously "You've done your research" Kimimaru gave him a bored look "Sasuke is part of my mission I must know the background to do an officiant job. Itachi got a wistful look on his face, "Yes I remember and it was always wonderful to know you've do a job well done." Kimimaru gave him a weary look "You speak as an ally but reputation speaks differently, what is your mission.

Itachi got a sad look on his face, "the Uchiha clan was beyond help, they where going to betray Konoha, the evil in their hearts where going to destroy the only home they ever knew, when that women cleared my mind she saved me from their fate but now I wonder from place to place doing all I can to help Konoha, even if I must play the part of evil." Kimimaru nodded he has heard of similar cases of true heroes that sacrifice themselves to keep the peace for their entire country.

"What is your connection to Zabuza Momochi? He attacked allies explain this." Itachi looked in the distance to where there was a battle happening on a bridge. "He's waiting for the right moment to switch side, but I think it might be to late, I believe it's time we intervene before someone ends up dead"

Team Kimimaru wasn't sure what that meant but they where sure that something must be wrong so they rushed off towards the bridge after Itachi.

When Team Kimimaru and Itachi arrived at the bridge Sasuke looked dead with all those needles all over him and Naruto was so upset he was subconsciously breaking down the barrier around Shippo, Sakura was trying her best to watch out for the bridge builder while Kakashi fought of Zabuza. Itachi looked like he wanted to run towards Sasuke but stopped himself. "We need to stop them before its to late the real problem will be showing up shortly"

Without a second thought Nyuka ran to the fay straight for Kakashi and Zabuza. Just before they where to strike each other she jumped in between them holding a Kunai to their necks causing them to stop and stare at her blank face, Hiei was at her side holding his sward that glowed with the power of the black flame dragon. Kakyra took out the Zabuza clone, Itachi ran into the dome of ice mirrors for his brother and Kimimaru walked up to Kakashi "It's time to lower our weapons to these ninja, our true objective is arriving." Kakashi wasn't sure exactly what was going on but Zabuza did a 180 turning his back to Kakashi like they hadn't been just fighting to the death, Haku appear beside him looking out at the arriving hated lord.

"Still alive Zabuza, Haku too" Said the coward, "And here I was hope they would take you out so I wouldn't have to pay you" Zabuza didn't say anything but looked down at Haku as if to tell him to get back with the unconscious Sasuke, the now knocked unconscious Naruto, courtesy of Itachi, Sakura and the bridge builder. Haku complied to Zabuza request. While the rest of them (Kakashi, Zabuza, Itachi, Kimimaru, Nyuka, Kakyra, and Hiei) turned their attention to the lowly hired hands of a corrupted lord.

They where about to attack when Nyuka held up her hand to stop them, she looked to Kimimaru for permission, when she got her nod of approval she began to release the ice that filled her body, Kakyra shielded them all with her fire. All except for the fire/ice demon Hiei who refused to move away from her as the ice filled the area until all the men were frozen and unable to move, and then fell victim to a frozen death, statue of ice to the rest of the world.

Haku was wide eye at the potential of ice, she had literally turned them into ice.

Nyuka having used up the built up ice in her system and with the mission completed she collapsed and would have hit the stone floor if Hiei had not caught her. The worry in Hiei's eye's surprised the rest of the team considering he normally kept his emotions behind a mask of indifference. Kakyra made her way carefully over to her sister and checked her over and sighed in relief. "She should be back to normal now the ice in her blood has melted for now back to water" Hiei looked at her in question. Kakyra had a smile on her face "When Nyuka does her flip the water in her element freezes over and will keep her that way until it melts back into water, normally finishing a mission will do the trick" Hiei picked up the sleeping neko and took her back their camp, but was stopped by the bridge builder "You can stay at my house while she heals" Hiei nodded to the older man and ran towards his home, no one questioned how he knew where it was.

Kakyra look to Kimimaru with a happy smile knowing things where going to be okay, but then looked over at the Itachi who held his brother checking his vital and finding no pulse he stare blankly at him. Haku ran up to Itachi, and before he could object he removed a needle in the back of his neck similar to the one he used on Zabuza to fake his death. "He will be fine in a few hours, he's not nearly as damaged as Zabuza was" Sakura began to cry happy tears.

The next morning everyone was up and alright, the bridge had been finished and had been named after the hero Naruto. It was sad to say good bye to the village and their new friends but the two teams plus three had to get back to Konaha. The morning had been eventful when Sasuke awoke to Itachi, as if waking into a dream but it wasn't, the brother he knew with kind eye looked at him through the eye's of an older man. Sasuke didn't know if he should be scared or angry and then something echoed in his mind: _'Shhhh its okay Sasuke you don't have to feel alone any longer friends are waiting for you to join them, and you brother loves you Sasuke thats why he had to leave, you will learn this some day, but for now I will take the hatred that Naraku has cursed you with so you may begin to heal, let your eyes be opened as your brothers was before you.' _Sasuke looked up at Itachi not sure what to say "Lady Kagome said you left because of your love, I want to believe her, tell me Itachi what happen that night so many years ago."

Yes that morning had been filled with many tears, but their was happiness, and a calm that rested over the dwelling. When Nyuka awoke to find Hiei beside her she jump on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry if I scared everyone Hiei, I don't know what sets it off but that happens to me sometime, but thank you for sticking with me. she was nuzzled into Hiei's lap while he had his arms draped around her holding her close to him.

Kakyra had seen her sister wake up and was happy to see her back to normal and walked up to Kimimaru who sat in the living room while the bridge builders daughter made breakfast "Every one seem to be okay now" Naruto was at the table ready for food which made Kakyra laugh to her seat _'Hey Shippo what happen yesterday with the seal?' Shippo popped up in his mental cage 'oh nothing, didn't even hurt the kid but he does need to learn to control the power I posses, he was fine as was I but letting the power seep into him while he's that angry could be disastrous for the people around us. A demons blood rage is never a good thing.' We need to get him a Sensei, to teach him control, someone other than father if we can help it. ' I agree I will think of some people and suggest them to Naruto okay' Kakyra nodded and ended the conversation._

Kimimaru was staring at the young girl who's very presence calms him and fills him with an emotion he dare not name for more reasons than he care to think about. She had a dazed look on her face which means she was using mind speech with someone, most likely Shippo. When she looked back up and him and smiled the warmth that he felt only grew more potent, and he couldn't help smile back at her.

They had been walking for some time in comfortable silence when Sakura thought of something she couldn't quite figure out. "Kakashi what was team Kimimaru doing there in the first place?" Kakashi smiled at Sakura before answering truthfully "They where here to make sure you didn't mess up your first mission outside of Konoha" Team Kakashi gapped at him "WHAT?" Kimimaru decided to smooth their bruised ego a little bit with a half truth "Naw kids don't listen to him we came to bring these three back to Konoha" This cause the three in question to look at him in question. "It was Kikyo who though it was probably a good idea to bring Itachi back and the ones he and been sent to save" What he didn't tell them was that both where their mission but it was best to leave that out.

"Alright heading home!" Nyuka yelled running ahead dramatically until she tripped over own tail, causing everyone to laugh happy that Nyuka was back to normal.

End


	10. Chūnin Exams: FLUFFY?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**A/N: If anyone wants to see a picture of the whole family I have one posted on , you can find it under fan art just type in my pin name **_**Nyuka **_**in the search bar at dokuga, fanart. ^-^**

"So your sure about this? If your right we could perhaps finally rid ourselves or Naraku, or Orochimaru, what ever he calls himself these days. This is good news, Violet your one of our best scouts, Inuyasha and Kikyo will be proud" Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk going over some paper work from demon world that Andros and Amaraya couldn't deal with themselves, when Violet came in with information about Naraku's being in the market for a new body, a new Uchiha body. The only two being now full time residents of Konoha, gave them the upper hand. "Violet I want you to tell Jimmy to inform the Hokage, and I want you to go and tell the Uchiha's, we are going to be ready when he hits and we are going to take him down. Dismissed."

Violet left the building quickly, allowing Sesshomaru to sigh out loud, it was almost over, they had been here for many years now, and at the rate human's live and die, he was once again faced with a real sense of what mortality was once again, even as it passed over him as it always had. His daughters had grown at a human rate, as had Hiei since he had been bound to Nyuka, which if he thought about to much still ticked him off at not being told, it may just be an aging bond but it was a bond none the less to his little girl, who was an adult in the eyes of many ninja who die young.

Not only his own children but his charges, and his brothers children, Violet was a young women now, and Jimmy a strapping man, all very capable, and if he really thought of it there first son Charley started the whole damn Inuzuka Clan, Kagura, Madara made whats left of the Uchiha Clan, and Kana, and Kohaku, the Hyuga Clan, Amaraya's daughters, Sesshomaru stopped his thinking, it took him a lot of work not to think of the fate that had been put on his daughter when she had her children. Sesshomaru sighed again even if age didn't touch him it still had an effect. For though he is as ageless as the heavens, the earth moves on ever changing. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt two slender arms wrap themselves around him relaxing him even more.

Kagome was hugging Sesshomaru's head from behind as he sat at his desk, "You understand mortality better when you are frost to be around mortals my love" Kagome said guessing at his thoughts. Sesshomaru turned in her arms, carefully pulling her slightly swollen form to his lap, he then proceeded to put his head on her stomach to listen to the child growing inside. "I believe there is only one this time around" Sesshomaru stated still listening causing Kagome to giggle "aww poor little guy doesn't have a play mate?" Sesshomaru then pulled her into a passionate kiss, and broke apart to nibble his way to the top of her fox ears "it's not to late for me to change that like I did the first time" Sesshomaru said suggestively.

Kagome eeped "Come on Sesshomaru we need to discuss the destruction of Naraku." That was as good as ice in his blood and he was focused again. "Right we need to find out exactly when and where he will strike, or the information Violet gathered will have gone to waist." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a funny look "you really don't know do you Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in frustration "...And you do?" Kagome giggled "Yup!" she then hopped off his lap and walked over to a map on the wall, doing an about face she turned back to Sesshomaru "Tell me, what's coming up in a few days? A certain event that come twice a year, and will be taking place in our village this time around? And will have foreign ninja from all over arriving?" Kagome was making hand gestures to the main shinobi nations on the map as she spoke. "Tell me Sesshomaru, what event will leave our village distracted and our most powerful fighters distracted?"

Sesshomaru smiled his scary smile "Kagome you are a genius." Kagome smiled "No…wait yes I am!" Kagome laughs as Sesshomaru once again tried to pounce on her"

"Hiei don't hold back I mean it" The blue and purple haired ice/water cat goddess glared across at the black haired fire/ice elemental Demon. Then he was gone, reappearing right behind her sword swinging towards her neck, Nyuka called her water into her hand to make a shield. Once the sword made contact however it stuck and was being sucked into a bubble of water the shield was quickly forming. Hiei let go of his sword that was now stuck in a freezing bubble. "You work your ice power a lot faster when you flip." Hiei said sending a fire ball at her to try and break her concentration. Nyuka dodges planting her feet to the tree branch above her "Thats cause my element is based on emotions, when I flip I become like ice and there for control it better" While she was talking Hiei didn't notice the water freezing his feet to the ground until she threw a kunai in his direction and he couldn't move. Fire quickly melted the ice from his feet and while jumping to the side he sent something like a mini comet after her, a ball ice on fire, when it hit her she turned into a bunch of paper butterflies.

Hiei took surveillance of the area listening to where she would strike next when one of the paper butterflies land on his shoulder transforming into Nyuka holding a kunai to his neck, but before he could counter Kakyra came running up.

"Guys guess what" Kakyra got a look at her sister who had Hiei's arms locked to his side with her legs and a kunai to his thought. "...and Nyuka put the sharp toy away for a bit" Nyuka pouted climbing off Hiei "I was trying to practice so I wont turn again" Kakyra sighed "get over it Nyuka it's a part of you its worse to suppress it and you know it" Nyuka just lowered her head dejectedly. Hiei turned away from the pouting Nyuka's, and to what Kakyra had to tell them "there was something you needed Kakyra?" Kakyra looked at him "oh right, right, we might get to participate in the Chūnin Exams this year" Nyuka perked up immediately "Really Kakyra? for real?" Kakyra smiled "Maybe it depend if Kakashi is going to enter them or not but, I think his" Nyuka started jumping around all happy like "They have gotten a lot stronger he has to let them try" Nyuka jumped up lets go find them and see if they even know about the Chūnin Exams. Suddenly Nyuka ran off expecting her teammates to follow, Kakyra looked at Hiei and he just shrugged and raced after her. Kakyra just sighed and went at her own pace.

"Konohamaru! Hey you put him down right now!" Naruto shouted at a tall teenager with purple markings on his face and a sand village forehead protecter on his head. "Come on Kankurō your going to regret this later" The teen now recognized as Kankurō just smiled "come on lets have some fun with these weak shinobi" Kankurō was holding the much smaller Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt when Naruto tried a head on attack only to be blasted back.

_Naruto how many times do I have to tell you NOT to attack head on, use that head I know you have. "Shippo yelled at Naruto from inside his head." "Sorry __Kyūbi__, Shippo-san I just can't help it he's hurting my friend, it drives me crazy" Shippo smile from inside his head "It's okay Naruto you get it from your mother"_

Sasuke then threw a pebble at Kankurō's hand forcing him to release the struggling genin. To say the Least Kankurō was pissed and was about to release his crow, when he froze in place from the neck down.

Nyuka came walking up her cat tail whipping back and forth betray the anger that she wasn't showing on her smiling face. "I'm sorry Mr. Sand village man but using your jutsu to attack outside of the exams designated area's is a violation of you visa, so I will kindly ask for you not to forget this a second time.

Hiei appeared on the tree next to Sasuke,"You with the red hair, that goes for you too." Hiei said calmly causing all eye's turned to a young man about the size of Hiei upside down on the branch with a giant gourd on his back.

"Kankurō, your an embarrassment to our village, have your forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

Kankurō did a 180 from bully to victim when the boy showed up he stammered "H-hey Gaara, I know, I mean they challenged us they started the whole thing really..."

Gaara then cut in him off "Shut up- or I'll kill you" Kankurō panicked a bit taking a step back "I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line"

Gaara then turned his attention to the rest of us "I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused."

It was at this time that Kakyra decided to show up "It's fine, I'm sure these knuckle heads deserved it at some point" Kakyra released her aura melting the ice around Kankurō and drying him instantly. She then turned and looked at Gaara "But I would suggest you be careful many would not be so forgiving" Kakyra looked directly into Gaara's eye's noticing the evil look in them coming from the beast inside.

_'Imprisoned beast number 1, if you wish not to die under the wrath of the demon world God I would suggest you, restrain yourself and you constant attempts to overtake your host.' Kakyra was no longer talking to Gaara but __Shukaku__ that lay inside him constantly testing the boundaries of his hosts seal. 'I will not listen to some wench who thinks to order me around.' Kakyra's aura flashed more severely, 'Know this and know this good Shukaku the only thing keeping you alive right now is the fact that you seem to be in a blood rage and there for not in your right mind and in the body of a seemingly innocent boy. If you where to free yourself both I and the rest of the village which happens to be the current home of the Demon world God, will not hesitate to kill you. You should thank the boy by letting yourself regain control over the rage so you can help him live rather then kill him slowly from the inside out.' _

Kakyra didn't know if Shukaku was going to listen to her, nor did she really care. The Sand Shinobi where leaving when Sasuke pointed at the red head, "You what is your name?" Hiei landed next to Sasuke say not to impressed "Didn't they already call him Gaara like five times, what where you doing that whole time?" Sasuke chose to ignore him in favor of staring down Gaara.

"Gaara of the dessert, What is they call you four" he said obviously talking about team Kimimaru and Sasuke, but Naruto came up and shouted anyways. "Naruto Uzumaki, next Hokage!"Naruto said excitedly pointing his thumb to his chest in pride"

Gaara gave him a leveled look "I could care less about you" Before Naruto could rebut his comment Sasuke spoke up "Sasuke Uchiha."

Nyuka was about to tell him her name but Hiei hushed her. "Hn, Gaara, our names are unimportant, but know we will meet again." Gaara glared and Hiei and a glare just and intense back, to the spectators the two looked like the could be doubles in posture and personality in that instate it was almost scary.

Eventually the glare match ended and the sand genin left to do what ever it was they had to do. The reset of them went on there way as well, all thinking about the up coming Chūnin Exams.

"So Kabuto, do you have anything on those cards about me?" It was just before the first part of the Chūnin Exams, the twelve, "Rookies" where gathered around a "veteran", Kabuto, of the Chūnin exams. Having taken it seven times and not yet passed it he had given him a lot of knowledge about the exams and the people participating in them. He stores this information on these blank cards that reveal their information once charged with his unique chakra signature.

Nyuka was exceeded when Kabuto brought up a blank card and started to make it show its data. "Name: Nyuka Sapphire Moon. Team: Kakyra Ruby Moon, and Jaganshi Hiei of the moon clan. Squad leader: Kimimaru of the moon clan. Missions Experience: 3 A-ranks, 6 B-ranks, C 9-ranks, D Unknown. Age: Unknown. Style: Unknown. You come from a relatively new clan but not much in known about it to outsiders, other than that there isn't much more information" Kabuto seem a little frustrated by this lack of information. Nyuka cocked her head to the side with a smile "It's okay Kabuto, we keep to ourselves most of the time it has nothing to do with your information gathering skills." Nyuka's smile then turned back to the other teams of Rookies to find them all a gap, so she panicked "What's wrong it there a spider on my head" Nyuka was hold herself stiff yelling for someone to get it. Kakyra sign "there isn't a spider on your head Nyuka the rest of the genin are just surprised by our mission experience, not many genin get to go on 'B' rank missions let alone 'A' rank.

Nyuka turned back to them with understanding now "Oh guys don't freak like that most of those higher ranked missions started lower they just got up at some point" Kabuto kept looking at the cards "and apparently you didn't get a scratch on you." The looks on the other genin got even more lament, "oh guys don't get sad all of you are really strong I've just been training since I could crawl" That didn't seem to help them at all, actually it made it worse. "Shut up already Nyuka" Kakyra was getting upset now.

Sasuke came out of his shock first and asked "Why didn't you take the exams along time ago?" Nyuka looked to Kakyra for help. Kykyra shrugged "we wanted to move up with the rest of the genin thats all" it was a weird sense of logic but they all seemed to except it.

_'Is this test for real Kakyra?' Nyuka was looking over the written test that was meant to be the first part of the __Chūnin__ exam's, while mind linking Kakyra. 'I think this stuff is suppose to be hard, even if we could do this kind of calculation before we could walk, look around the room everyone is looking frustrated and will probably have to cheat to get the answers.' Nyuka sign leaned back in her chair never picking up her pencil and deciding instead to let the test answer itself viva mind ink. The word on Nyuka's test started to appear with more detail then necessary as if written in invisible ink that was now appearing._

_'Hiei do you understand this stuff?' Nyuka was curious to see how he was doing 'Most of if but there is one or two that are a little difficult' Nyuka mentally scanned his test for error 'No you got it right its just this symbol here' Nyuka then proceeded to explain then turned back to Kakyra. 'Is Shippo and Kakashi's squad doing alright?' Kakyra finished scanning their tests 'Ya their fine Shippo's helping Naruto, he's good' Nyuka huffed looked at the clock noting that it took all of five minutes to finish the first nine questions, 'think we are aloud to take a nap?' Kakyra shook her head 'we can have a mental spar if you would like.'_

_That's all it took for the battle on the mental planes to begin, Nyuka sent an ball of water at Kakyra who just looked at it as if to say; Really? Then just before it hit her it turned into ice shards that cut and sliced into Kakyra. Then Hiei showed up 'I'm board' and then sent fire over the mental plain... this was going to be good, no holding back on the mental plain..._

"All right listen up, here's the tenth and finale question!" Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first exam call over what was left of the class.

"Kakyra that hurt damn it!" The whole class turned there eye's onto Ice cat who just stood up and shouted across the room at here team mate. When Nyuka realized she did that in the real world she quickly sat back down. "I'm sorry Ibiki-san my mind was elsewhere" her voice was sincere enough but that didn't take away the truth of her words. "As I was saying, before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of" Just then Kankurō walking back in from using the restroom. "ah you made it just in time" said Ibiki "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening-well take your seat."

No longer the center of the disruption Nyuka relaxed again, ready to listen to Ibiki's rules for the tenth question. "These rules are unique to question ten listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

_'Kakyra what's up with this joker it's like he's trying to psych us out before he gives up the question.' Kakyra just relaxed more in her chair. 'Don't worry about it Nyuka it's just Ibiki's way, being the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation core for the leaf village, he like to use mind tricks.' Nyuka looked back to the scary man 'If you say so Kakyra! What do you think Hiei?' Hiei just Hn'd __**'This guy is good at his job you can feel the unease in this whole damn room' **__Hiei thought to himself while glaring at the proctor._

"Very well rule number one each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question, its your decision" Then the blond sand village girl from before sat up and shouted "Woow! whats the catch! Lets say we decide we don't want to do it, what happens then?" Ibiki didn't even twitch as he replied "If you choose not to take the ten question regardless of the answer to the other nine, you'll get a zero, in other words you fail and that means of course that both your team mates fail as well."

The room was filled with mumble of people question who would choose to fail when Ibiki spoke up again. "Not so fast, you didn't let me finish..."

If anyone was looking at Nyuka they could see she was struggling not to laugh _'cool it Nyuka' Kakyra shouted in her mind. 'I-I can't it's just so funny he's got them all squirming. 'looks like he's got you going too, just try to contain yourself'_

"If you do except the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail you will be barred from ever taking the Chūnin exams again!" With the force he said it with, it was too much for Nyuka she started bursting up laughing then fell to the floor in a giggling mess causing Kakyra to sigh loudly "Sorry Ibiki-sensai, for my sister-again, she gets like this in situation like this just ignore her she'll be fine." Kakyra gave Ibiki a meaning full look before relaxing back in her chair staring up at the ceiling.

The look Kakyra gave him made him give extra attention to her and her team mates. It was hard for him to believe that they where rookies they just sat there very calmly like they have done things like this a million times. Intriguing. Then after Nyuka's outburst was over the rest seem to recall what he had said and Kiba jumped up and yelled "Hey thats bull man, thats ridiculous, what kind of bogus rule is that there lots of people here who have taken the test before," Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ibiki started to chuckle which escalated into and almost maniacal laugh at Kiba's statement. "I guess your just unlucky, I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now, of course if you don't want to take it you don't have too. If your not feeling confident, then by all means skip it, you can come back and try again next year." Every one was quiet (except Nyuka cause she's crazy) and Ibiki just laughed at them all.

"Now then, if your ready, the tenth and final question, those who don't want to take it raze your hand. Your number will be recorded then your free to go." Nyuka's laugh just became louder and stammered to say "As if-as if I wou-would just willingly give up-heheheheh" Kakyra just stood up and walked over to her sister put her fingers to her head and then she just stopped completely and sat still like a model student. Kakyra just smiled back a Ibiki-sensai, "Again I apologize for my sister she will be quite until you have finished your question" Kakyra just turned and went back to her seat. Some of the people must have thought that Nyuka had snapped and lost her sanity for hands started to go up. It was a real pity they got this far just to give up.

Kakyra was just chilled until she thought she saw Sakura's hand go up _**'oh she better not' **_then Naruto's hand went up and then room was hushed into dead silence no body believed that Naruto would quit, then his hand slabbed it to the desk and he shouted "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN! YOU CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT, YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO SCARE ME OFF! NO WAY! I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Naruto then stood up as if to emphasize what he was going to say next. "I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY." He then just sat back down and cross his arms in frustration.

_**'Good job Naruto, you gave Sakura a back bone!' **_Kakyra thought to herself then looked around to notice Naruto's little display seemed to nock the tension out of the room. _'That's some magic the kids got wouldn't you agree Hiei?' Hiei just looked around and "Hn'd" and went back to his meditation._

"This decision is one that could change you life, if for any reason you would rather quit nows your last chance" Ibiki stated cooly.

"No way I never go back on my word, that's the way of the Ninja" Naruto said in reply. "Well then I admire your determination if nothing else for those of you remaining theres only one thing left to do, and thats for me to tell you, that you've all passed the first exam." Ibiki was smiling at them all with their shocked faces.

The room erupted into a frenzy asking what was the point the tenth question or the other nine, and Ibiki went about explain how you have to be able to gather information under adverse circumstances, and never have the option of just giving up and bla bla bla. Kakyra was only half listening to the conversation she's hear a thousand times from her own father, and walk up to Nyuka to release her from charm she was place under.

Nyuka's laughter continued to echo threw the room like she never stopped and she finished what she was going to say before "heheheh The ten question is obviously a test on our courage, and hey whats going on?" Kakyra smiled down at the confused Nyuka "The questions already over Nyuka," Nyuka pouted "You mean I missed-" She didn't get to finish as someone burst through the window.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is not time to be celebrating, I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test?"

-Later

Ibiki was walking down the rows collecting paper when he got to the twins and Hiei's papers what he found nearly horrified him to some extent. The papers all had different answers was one thing, but none where wrong and all much more advance and elaborate then the answers that were given out for them to cheat off of. What it told him was not only did they not "cheat" to get the answer, they didn't share answer ether, meaning they all knew this stuff better than ninja who have been at it for years.

It defiantly was a bit scary to think about but not as much as not finding their pencils dulled from use. "How did they answer this quiz?" He just laughed it off, "these exams are going to get interesting"

-Next Day Morning of the first day of the Second exam

"This is the location for the second faze of the exam, it's the forty-fourth battle training zone, but we like to call it-The Forest of Death"

"Ummm-psst Kakyra" Nyuka whispered to her sister. Not really understanding why they didn't just talk in there minds. "Why are we whispering." Nyuka looked around noting Hiei was aways off "because we don't want to chance Hiei hearing because we never told him" Kakyra looked at Nyuka "Told him what?" Nyuka look around some more "Isn't battle training area forty-four where we put Fluffy?" Kakyra pail "Oh crap, what are the chances we will see him in there?"

"The test has a time limit you must finish it in five days" Anko said causing the twins to stiffen further "We are going to be there for five days, there is no chance we wont run into him, and hey maybe Naruto's group will finish quicker then the five days and we wont be there the whole time." They looked at each other then at Naruto's group then sighed "Thats not happening" Nyuka looked over to an approaching Hiei, "We are going to have to tell him" Kakyra looked at her "Wrong he likes you more, you are going to have to tell him' Nyuka looked like she was going to argue when Hiei ask "Tell me what" Nyuka spun to him with a nervous laugh. "Well you see Hiei you know how I was so sad that we would have to leave Fluffy behind at home in demon world?" Hiei level his eye's at her, "You mean your pet amorphous who hates my guts, what about it?" Nyuka chuckled some more "Ya thats the one you see when we reached Konoha I discover that Fluffy had turned itself into a bird and stowed away in my stuff. I didn't want to send him home so I ask Kakyra to help me hide him, and well"

Hiei look and her hard "Tell me that you didn't hide it in battle training zone forty-four" Nyuka began to squirm, Hiei said in a mono tone voice "Did you HIDE Fluffy in battle training zone forty-four?" Nyuka nodded, "FUCK!" All of a sudden you could hear from some where inside the forest of death a loud undistinguishable howl. Nyuka just smiled up at Hiei "Maybe he wont notice us there." Hiei looked at her and sighed.

"Oh and I have one more word of advice" Anko said "JUST DON'T DIE!" Hiei sighed "we'll see" looking into the forest "we'll see"

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru" Kagome came running into his office. Sesshomaru's head shot up "What is it Kagome what's wrong?" With out say anything she linked her eye's with his and he saw what she did.

"Those bodies they didn't have their faces anymore" Kagome said even though she knew he saw what she did. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth "Naraku." Kagome looked out the window "he's done this before, back in his real form, he's got more of his power back then we would have previously guessed" Sesshomaru's face was in a sneer "I'm going to kill him Kagome, I'm going to destroy his very soul so he can't come back" Kagome gasped "Sesshomaru you can't do that, he is the pinnacle of all that is evil if he is destroyed where will it all go? We don't know the reprocesses of something like that." Sesshomaru look right at her and then to her growing stomach and growled. "I won't let him hurt what is mine any longer, Kagome he's going to die."

Kagome sign deciding to leave argument for another day, "Sesshomaru before you go of blindly through the village you might want to know that the three grass ninja that he killed where registered for the Chūnin exam, Sesshomaru he's after Sasuke, but not only that Kakyra and Nyuka are there" Kagome got a scared look on her face. Sesshomaru came over and hugged his mate to him in a comforting way and spoke into her hair. "Even if our daughters weren't as capable as we both know they are they have Hiei with them and he is very protective of them, what we need to do now is inform the Hokage and the second exam proctor" Kagome nodded already calmer, "We'll get him Sesshomaru he won't be able to hurt us or anyone else ever again."

"I know Kagome, I know"

"FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY, OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU." "Fluffy" in the form of a small kitty jumped into Nyuka's arms and started to purr happily, then it turned it's eye's to Hiei and glared. "Nyuka why is he still here?" Nyuka laughed and set "Fluffy" down and let it turn into **a** humanoid form, of a boy with Blond hair and ice blue eye's. "Cause I like him and he's on my team and we are in the middle of the Chūnin selection exams." The amorphous just scoffed "What ever" Then he looked around and back at them "I'm actually surprised you guys haven't already become Jounin" Nyuka just shrugged "We are on a long term mission to make sure nothing happens to Naruto while Naraku is still around" The boy looked at them and tossed them a earth scroll to match their heaven scroll. "I don't need it, the ninja who attack me must have though I was a participant" Nyuka pouted, "awe man I wanted to get my own scroll but then she put it in her pouch "but thanks Fluffy" Nyuka looked at the group "I guess we should go and find Naruto and his group then make sure they haven't run into anything nasty" She smiled "Are you going to come with us Fluffy?" Hiei growled at the amorphous, who just smiled back. "I think I will" then turned himself into a butterfly and sat on top of her head.

Hiei continued to glare at the butterfly, _**'ya I'm pretty sure this place is going to kill me.'**_

"Naruto!" Sakura said worried when the grass ninja didn't something to the seal on his belly, casting him aside, she was about to send a kana to catch him so he wouldn't fall to he death when he landed on the back of a giant-Dragon? Nyuka, Kakyra, and Hiei where there too, riding the thing.

"How are his vitals Nyuka?" Kakyra asked when Nyuka had him in her arms. "His vitals are okay but somethings wrong with Shippo, it's like he got nocked out, I didn't even know that was possible." Fluffy jerked "Guys you better take a look that lady on the snake is going after Sasuke." When they looked they see the lady grass ninja bite into his neck, causing her face to melt into a more masculine face.

"Are you Naraku?" The Man laughed at the children in front of him. "Call me Orochimaru now, thats how people know me in this time, I did want to fight the young Uchiha for a little bit but your arrive has caused me speed up my plans a bit so I must take my leave" Kakyra turned from her sister holding the unconscious Naruto, "Not so fast Orochimaru, I have heard of what you have done in the past as well as your more resent crimes, for that I can not let you leave here alive" Kakyra's aura started to surround her.

Orochimaru just looked at the girl before him knowing full well who her parents were, and no matter how much he would love to take another of there children from them, he knew that he had to leave. Soon too! Before word of his whereabouts reached Sesshomaru and Kagome ears, and he still had somethings he had to do before they had their confrontation, but it would be soon so very soon. "Sorry to disappoint young goddess but I must be going, places to go, peoples lives to ruin, Kukukukuku" Then Orochimaru disappeared like he wasn't ever there.

"DAMN IT!" Kakyra punched a near by branch, "This is pretty much what we have trained for our whole lives and he gets to just vanish, and what where you doing Hiei!" Kakyra turns back to the silent shinobi only to find him gone and over by Sasuke who had passed out. "While you where picking fights with THEE Naraku, I was trying to see if he killed this kid since he is our mission and not killing Naraku, that is your parents mission, we are only support, remember" Kakyra could tell he was angry at her accusation, but his tone remained emotionless. "Right sorry Hiei, that was the first time I got to see Mom and Dad's old nemesis in person, before that I've only had mind memories transferred to me." Hiei didn't saying anything nether forgiving her nor not forgiving her, actions spoke louder than words after all.

Sakura seemed to be in a kind of state of shock, which made it easier for them, since they didn't have to try and explain all the verbiage they had exchanged with Orochimaru. "Fluffy could you take us somewhere we could defend well, you've lived here long enough to know a good place right?" Nyuka asked signaling Hiei to get back on with Sakura and Sasuke. "There is a large hollowed out tree near by would that be good?" Nyuka thought about it. "Ya that should be good could you take us there? Sakura will need all the help she can get." Kakyra and Hiei looked at her in question "What do you mean Nyuka?" Nyuka looked back at them with tears that wanted to fall from her eye's. "Guys this is the Chūnin exam's, we can't help them, not that much anyways, we can make sure they don't get killed, make sure they stay safe, but other that we can help" Hiei didn't seem to care but Kakyra was concerned "but look at them Nyuka they will die if left in her care" Kakyra pointed to the spacing girl, Nyuka just shook her head, "We don't have the right to keep them from making themselves stronger Kakyra, we can't always protect them, we can just make sure the live to become stronger" Kakyra sighed "I hope your right Nyuka!" They then landed in front of the large tree, and proceeded to snap Sakura out of her daze.

"Hiei I hate just sitting here, why did Kakyra get to take off like she did" Nyuka sat just outside the clearing they left Sakura with her unconscious team mates with a bogus excuse that they had to head to the tower. Sure they COULD head to the tower but that would defeat the point of ever even doing the Chūnin exam. Kakyra was so upset when she saw Sakura putting up pathetic traps that she left with Fluffy. "Hiei why are those sound ninja just sitting in the bushes over their?" Hiei look over to where she was pointing. "Probably going to try and take the three while their down." Nyuka just sat and watched "Should we do anything?" but she just shook her head already knowing the answer.

"Kakyra where is it you wish to go?" Fluffy was asking the angered teenager. "I just need some time, I know Nyuka's right, as surprising as that fact is, but it doesn't mean I have to like it!" Fluffy just chuckled at her then stopped in mid flight. "What's wrong Fluffy?" Fluffy whimpered quietly back "Some thing with a very sinister energy is coming from up ahead, one I've never felt in these woods before" Kakyra's eye's widened at the possibility of it being Naraku. "Fluffy can you take me too it, it has to be Naraku I can take him now" Fluffy shook its head "No way, not only would your parents kill me if you were right, you can't face him without the rest of your team.

What Fluffy said made sense to Kakyra but she didn't really care, "You ether take me to it or I jump off and go myself." Fluffy just sighed "I can't let you go alone just promise me that you won't reveal yourself until we have assess the situation." Kakyra nodded as they race off when they got closer Kakyra also felt Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino hiding in the bushes so they hid close so they could see what was so interesting.

Then they heard it, as blood burst in all directions raining down upon them, the malevolent voice that created the scene as he said "Sand burial"

Kakyra was staring at the first beast Shukaku host with contempt "Fluffy its that red head I saw just before the exams started, I think he said his name was Gaara, like Naruto he is a host for a tailed demon. Though it looks like his seal isn't a very good one, I spoke with Shukaku, he is still in a blood rage." Fluffy looked at Kakyra as she stared at the scene below her has Gaara told the remaining grass ninja that the death of their third member was painless. "Is it possible to fix it? The seal I mean" With out taking her eye's off the scene she answered the amorphous "Anything is possible Fluffy!" Then she jumped down heating up the sand and turning it to glass just as it was about to kill the other grass ninja.

Gaara didn't say anything as Kakyra jumped in stoping him from killing more. "Hello again Gaara, I do believe that it is unnecessary for you to kill these grass ninja, yet you attempt to do this very thing. Tell me why Shukaku is still in a blood rage, his rage fills you with unnecessary hatred and evil, once sealed he should have calmed soon after but it is fairly obvious that did not occur."

Gaara was ether, not listening or concentrating to hard on regaining his sand from the solid glass it had been formed into. Kakyra sighed "Your sand will return to you when my questions are answered"

"You know about Shukaku" What Gaara said wasn't a question, or a statement, and definitely not said in excitement, it was just said as if it needed to be said. Kakyra just shrugged it off "Ya ya I know some of the other hosts around the world, kind of my families business to know, but I'm on a mission, something tells me your part of it, pray that you do not end up on the wrong side of this, the demon god is not as forgiving as me or my team."

Gaara was just stood there, and turn his focus from the sand turned glass and focused on the ground beneath her feet turning it in to sand instead. Kakyra glared at Gaara as he tried to get the sand to attack her, she didn't bother turning it to glass this time just let it float around her frozen in place. "That is kind of annoying so I suggest you stop." When he didn't Kakyra just huffed "Fine, if your not going to tell me about your seal its your own loss, continue on your countless days without sleep, while I know those who could fix the seal, its none of my business what you decide to live with." Kakyra just huffed and jumped away taking note that the grass ninja fled and Hinata's team where MIA.

"Come on Fluffy this is getting boring"

The seal on Sasuke's neck had driven him crazy, Sakura got beat up pretty badly as did Lee, and even Shikamaru's group helped out a little, so what if they all got to fight and now Nyuka was now itching to attack someone and Hiei had to hold her back so she wouldn't get involved, nothing new there.

"Hiei let me go they all got involved why can't I?" Nyuka was pulling on her arms like Sasuke pulled the arms of the sound village ninja. "Because they aren't going to die" Nyuka just slumped "Mom's going to have to take care of that seal after this exam you know" Hiei just hned and sat down forcing her into his laps so he could make sure she didn't try to make another run for it.

"Come on Hiei this is getting boring"

- Some time later

"It looks like they have the two scrolls now, they started with the heaven scroll and the sound ninja guy seemed to have an earth scroll, after some rest they could head to the tower." Kakyra said looking down at the team seven as they fished for some food.

"So why exactly are you all trailing this team, do you mean to attack them?" Fluffy said to the girls ignoring Hiei. Nyuka smiled at the amorphous then pointed to Naruto "Thats Naruto our long term mission, big brother Shippo is trapped inside of Naruto, but he's our nephew and we don't want anything bad to happen to him ether so ya. Don't tell him though he's not suppose to know, that we are he aunts, we are meant to be guardian angels of sorts" This caused Hiei to chuckle at the irony of him being a demon. "You two are defiantly greater than any angel" Fluffy said in a flirtatious voice causing a growl to escape Hiei.

"Come on I think they are going to head toward the tower and with three days remaining it should be too much trouble getting in, but just in case stay alert to any genjutsu" Kakyra said then jumped off the branch she had been standing on silently then raced off after team seven Nyuka and Hiei tailing behind her.

-Just after Naruto's team went inside of the tower

"So Fluffy do yo want to stay in the forest or are ya going to stay with us now that Hiei knows your here it should be to hard to keep you hidden from mom and dad" Nyuka asked the amorphous causing Hiei's eye brow shoot up, "What make you think I wont tell them?" Nyuka turned to Hiei with big hurting puppy eye's "You wouldn't do that to me would you Hiei, turn me in when I just want to have my friend close to me so I can make sure their alright?" Hiei was turning to jello, "Damn it Nyuka you know that's not fare" This caused Nyuka to jump up and down and look too Fluffy who looked down cast "I don't think it would be a good idea to risk it the demon god doesn't know that I'm hear and I could get in deep trouble if he where to find out, I think it best if I stay hear unless you need me, remember that whistle I gave you? I will always hear it if you need me" The amorphous then bent down kissing Nyuka on the forehead then vanished into the forest.

Nyuka did seek ulterior meaning in that kiss, but Hiei saw the love that was it the creatures eyes. It is the same look he gets in his eyes when they rest upon the young, clueless, goddess. Their love is very reason the two, both demon and amorphous could never seemed to get along.

"Okay you losers lets get inside before it gets too late" Kakyra was not stupid she knew that her sister was dumb to those who loved her so but it was not her place to point it out, it was something that Nyuka had to see for herself.

When they got inside and read the message on the wall it was something they knew all to well as it was the foundation of Sesshomaru's training.

_"If qualities of Heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack when heaven and earth are opened together the parlous path will become righteous forever, this something is the secret way that guides us from this place today"_

"I may not be the exact wording as Father's words but it holds the same meaning regardless we should probably open the scrolls now" Kakyra said taking out their Heaven scroll motioning for Nyuka to do the same with their Earth scroll. Together the twins though them to the the floor as smoke filled the air bursting forth Inuyasha?

"Uncle Inu, what are you doing hear? Nyuka laughed as she threw herself at her favorite uncle, her only real uncle for another couple hundred years that is, in any case. Inuyasha smiled giving her a gentle boogie causing her to laugh harder. "Hey pip squeaks it looks like you got the rookies to finish early, good for you" Nyuka stuck her tongue out at that. "I'd put that back in you mouth before I taking it and force you to grow a new one" That made Nyuka jump back behind Hiei but continue to stick her tongue out. This made Inuyasha smirk, "The sparkler wouldn't be able to stop me if I wanted to get to you." Inuyasha then looked at them, then got serious "Okay guys I don't really have to explain that bit of poetry behind me since I'm sure Sesshomaru has ingrained it so far into your little brains that you could say it backwards in you sleep, so I'll cut to the important stuff, we got new of Naraku's work close by, he here somewhere, you guys are going to have to stay on your toes" Inuyasha sat cross legged arms folded looking at his nieces and pack member. "Ya we know the evil creep got away after cursing Sasuke inside the second exam, mom's going to have to take a look before it gets worse" Kakyra humphed, and Inuyasha stood, "You mean you met Naraku, you didn't engage in any kind of fighting did you?" Kakyra sigh then looked up at Inuyasha "No, but not from lack of trying coward just ran after he said and I quote _'Sorry to disappoint young goddess but I must be going, places to go, peoples lives to ruin, Kukukukuku' _I think he's planning something, he knows we are immortal he's going try and get us some other way I know it"

"Well Damn it this isn't good okay so you guys chill here while I go talk with Kagome and Sesshomaru, they'll need to know about this." Before Inuyasha proofed away he spoke again, "Just so you know guys I think there is going to be a preliminary round before the finals so get some rest I know you probably didn't get too tired but remember just because you too celestial beings doesn't mean that you can't run out of energy it just means its harder, and Hiei don't push yourself to hard you have enough in your life with the conflicting energies to deal with, so rest up I'll see you guys at the finals in month" They looked at him weird "And where will you be Inuyasha?" Kakyra asked Inuyasha didn't look at them when he answered, "Me and Kikyo have to make a trip to demon world and spirit world, too much has been going on for them not to be informed and your father can't leave, not at the moment, but don't worry I'll be back to see you in the finals and hey maybe your brother and sister will be able to come down for the day I'm sure Koga and Ayame could hold down the fort there" Without waiting for a response he was gone.

Kakyra looked back at her team I don't know about you guy's but I'm going to take a look around the tower come find me if you need me.

"Hiei" Nyuka wasn't looking at him and the happy energy that was radiating off of her a second ago was gone replaced was as deep sorrow. "What is it Nyuka?" Still not looking at him she continued "I have a bad feeling that we are going to be separated from each other for a very long time, I want you to know that I won't forget about you if that happens, I want you to know that I don't ever want to leave you and that I will work very hard to find a way back to you, just don't give up on me okay" Hiei was at a loss he didn't know where this had come from and he didn't know how to reassure her. "I won't let anything happen to you Nyuka, you will be okay" At some point Hiei ended up holding her to him in a strong embrace. Nyuka looked at him tear rolling down her cheeks. Hiei noted that her eye's held the look they get when she sees a vision of the future, she can never remember them and they only seem to happen when he is around which make him wander if he just imagines it but she was crying now even if she wasn't on this conscious plan at the moment, he couldn't just abandon her to her pain. "Hiei its not me I'm worried about - it's you - please tell me you won't let your heart die, please, I love you very much Hiei and I don't want to loss you, so please don't loss your heart to the darkness." When she said love Hiei got warm and then froze up again as he remember she probably wont remember any of this. "I love you too Nyuka, be strong I'm here with you."

-Kakyra's POV

Just thinking about Naraku is pissing me off, I had to get away from the rest of my team and I thought take a tour of the building would be a nice distraction.

But of course I was wrong but as I walked through the many corridors I saw Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sitting around shaking Akamaru. "Hey guys whats wrong?" The three looked at me and back at the shivering Akamaru, then Kiba answered "Its Akamaru he's been shaken up since the other day, you know which one I think, you where there" The only thing Kiba could be talking about was my confrontation with Gaara. "How long where you guys there?" Kiba didn't look at her when he answered "We saw what he did to the grass ninja leader, when you jumped down there Akamaru took off, I had to go after him, Kakyra … I didn't want to see a comrade die, I'm sorry for just leaving" Kiba had slumped shoulders refused to look at her.

I kinda felt bad looking at the down team, for one thing I had sent a message to Akamaru to lead them away. and the other thing I couldn't exactly tell them that without giving myself up. I walked over and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Don't worry about it I only wanted to talk to the guy, and give you guys time to get away before he notice you so it worked out like I wanted okay" I gave him a reassuring smile, he gave me a weak one back.

I looked down at Akamaru, and spoke to him with a mind link _'Akamaru why are you still so Shaken?'_

_'My lady, the dark one he is here, and it chills the air' _When Akamaru said that I look up to see a passing Gaara who was glaring daggers at me, the other two following right behind. _'Everything is fine Akamaru don't worry' _I looked up at Kiba "He'll be fine I'm sure of it" I then place my hand on Akamaru's head sending him into a warm sleep, "I sent him to sleep when he wakes he'll be good as new." When Kiba nodded I got up and followed in the direction Gaara had gone, for what ever reason I felt drawn to the Homicidal maniac.

When I caught up to them they had reached some stairs. "Gaara I would like to talk with you without your baby sitters if that's alright" Okay so this would be suicide for a normal person but I of course am not a normal person. Their was shock on the faces of the older looking ninja, I guess they where surprised that I wasn't scared or thought I was out of my mind. Regardless of how they felt Gaara sent them away with a wave of his hand as if dismissing minions, which now that I think about it thats probably what they are.

"Thank you Gaara, walk with me if you will" I didn't know exactly what I wanted to talk with Gaara about but I felt like I needed to be alone with him to ask it, going off of instinct is something dad told us never to take lightly. I stopped in front of the towers many windows it was dark outside and the moon was large in the sky, it was weird how quickly the time went by its not like I was having any fun.

When I turned back to Gaara he was just staring at me waiting for me to talk. "I'm sorry for calling you out to talk with me like this, I'm not even really sure what I'm suppose to say, something told me I should speak with you, maybe I want to help you, I just don't know what's drawing me to you." I then looked back outside, "Gaara, your life has been painful, bad things have happened, things that make you less trusting of people. It's a sad truth that I can read in your eye's you didn't always kill with out mercy the way you do now. What hurts more the beast, or the betrayal?" Gaara's sand wrapped around me and began to squeeze it didn't hurt though it probably should have.

"You can't hurt me Gaara, even though you have no attachment to me you won't be able to kill me, I won't die , not by normal means. Though I probably shouldn't be telling you this, why I am I don't really know myself, I'm acting on instincts after all." The sand fell away. "At least you know when something is pointless." I turned back to him, he was still just staring at me. There was an unusual comfort in his presence, defiantly strange. "Gaara, sometimes I see visions, sometimes I get feelings" I walked closer to him he was half a head taller than me I notice, "and one of the feelings I get is that there is more good in you than even you know yourself."

Gaara had only been listening up to this point "You don't know what your talking about" he said then turned to leave. I got a sad smile on my face for some reason his words saddened me.

I then turned back to the window and said in a small voice "Ya your probably right sorry for disrupting your evening and remember what I told you, I know people who can help you, heck I could probably do something if I put my mind to it, just don't give up and don't loss yourself Gaara."

It was at this point that I realized I was going crazy or I was more tired then I thought, so I fazed back to my bedroom in this tower.

The next day Kagome popped in to check on the mark that Naraku had given Sasuke. "Okay I think I could fix this, but it will take sometime" Sasuke sat in the room paying close attention while the twins where a little shocked at their mother's declaration considering most things she can heal instantly, and Hiei…well he was just spacing out in the corner. "Why Mom?" Nyuka asked. Kagome kept examining the seal, "I may have a lot of power Nyuka but everyone has to abide by the laws of equivalent exchange" Kakyra looked at her in question "But I've seen you heal people all the time and I see no exchange?" Kagome looked at the two with a smile "I make the pain my own which I let feed my power in healing them, it becomes a cycle" Nyuka nodded in understanding but had to ask "So why won't that work now?" Kagome turned back to the mark on Sasuke's neck, "This is Orochimaru's work, I can't let his darkness touch me so intimately it could be a trap that could kill me. I can' t make that kind of mistake this far along.

Kagome smiled at Sasuke "But don't worry what I have in mind for you will take about a month but it shouldn't restrict you at all like most sealing techniques. The mark will slowly leave you, the more positive thinking the faster it will heal, and as long as you don't give into the darkness that once consumed you, everything will be alright, okay?" Sasuke nodded and hopped off the gurney he had been sitting on and left the room.

Kagome clapped her hands together "Okay next victim." Naruto came in a sat on the gurney Sasuke just vacated. "So what ails the fox boy?" When Kagome didn't get a smart remark from Shippo she got worried.

Naruto looked at her "I don't know whats wrong, Kyūbi isn't answering me, I can still feel him but something is wrong with him!" Naruto sounded worried. "Shhhh, Everything will be okay sweetie just hold still." Kagome place a hand on his head and searched his body for her son. As Kagome did this Naruto's seal showed up on his stomach. Kagome studied the mark for a bit. and then grinned, "This is fixable just hold still Naruto this will hurt a bit, but I have to fix the damage Orochimaru did." Kagome's hand glowed white her clear eyes glowed bright as some of her godly powers seeped to the surface as she punched his mark where Naraku had messed with it erasing it from the original seal.

"There that should be good, can you hear him now?" Kagome could hear Shippo in her head screeching in delight _"Man I thought I would be stuck like that forever, thanks mom!" _Kagome laughed at exceeded fox as he ran out the door.

Kagome turned to her daughter wiping invisible dust from her fighting kimono, "So girls is there any other seal I need to fix or can I get back to hunting down Naraku? Nyuka shook her head no, but Kakyra was nibbling her lip nervously, "What wrong sweetie?" Kagome asked. Kakyra looked up at her mom then looked to the door before replying "I think I know of another seal that needs fixed, I think it's what has caused him so many problems." Nyuka looked at Kakyra, "You mean the carrot top don't ya?" Kakyra nodded. Kagome just smiled at her "Well take me to this carrot top and I'll see what I can do, alright." Kakyra nodded and started walking out the door in search for Gaara.

Gaara was sitting in his room his **brother **and **sister **were siting in here as well making sure he didn't go kill everyone. It only angered Gaara further to think that he had to have some baby sitters.

All of a sudden Gaara jumps to his feet making his siblings quickly move into a position to defend themselves, if they had too. Next thing they knew a perky women came through the door, "Is he in here Kakyra?" Foot step could be heard running down the hall "MOM! look what you did" the twins and Hiei came though the door as well, "They think your going to attack them!" Kagome just waved off Kakyra's comment and focused on the red head that was giving a look that could kill. Kagome smiled at the darkness coming off the child, "oh don't give me that look child I could turn you into that sand you treasure so much before you could touch me so chill okay." Believe it or not that comment did not make them chill it only made the teens more tense. Of course Kagome ignored their stiffness and continued to look him up and down.

"So your the newest vessel of Shukaku, It's amazing how angry he still is something must be wrong with you seal that has kept him in his state of rage for so long." Gaara didn't say anything but the older two couldn't keep quiet. Temari shouted "How do yo know about the monster inside of my brother! How could any of you possibly know!" Kagome looked affended from the 'monster' comment but just shrugged it off, " You could say it's my business to know. Shukaku was the first to try and get passed the barrier that separates Human and Demon world, apparently he was in love with some human women when the barrier was formed and couldn't wait to try and get the proper paper work so he could live with her and tried crossing, it caused him to go into a blood rage like it does with all demons without permission. It looks like he hasn't been able to calm down yet thanks to the lame seals he's had." Kagome just sighed "Come here child let me fix it before you go completely crazy.

As expected Gaara remained where he was just glaring at her. "Please Gaara, let my mom help you!" Kakyra pleaded. "Don't listen to them Gaara it's probably some leaf village trick." Kankurō said putting his hand on his little brother shoulder, something Kankurō forgot Gaara hated. Gaara turned to kill his brother for touching him, when Kagome stopped him. "Now Gaara no need to kill your brother for being concerned for you." Gaara was unable to move thanks to some invisible grip on him making him even angrier. "Okay I know you don't want my help Gaara, but too bad your getting it, just hold still." Gaara could move, regardless of his wishes, thanks to the power Kagome had over him.

Kagome walked up to Gaara and poked him in the middle of his head and channeled her powers into him. _Kagome was walking through a desert of sand and fog, when she came upon a creature in shadow. When she got close enough the beast charged her. "Ah so that's one problem you don't have a cage to tame you do you Shukaku" The beast snarled "You can not tame me I must find Emily, my delicate Emily, how dare you separate me from her with a barrier." Kagome got teared up "Shukaku your Emily had been dead by hundreds of years!" The beast roared and charged Kagome again, when he got close she jumped planting her hand on his head and using it to spring board her behind him. He turned starling "You lie! I feel her, I spoke with her just the other day," Kagome just pondered this for a moment "How Shukaku could you have spoke with her if you are trapped inside this boy?" Shukaku snarled "She came to me! Told me to surrender to the child or I would be killed by the Demon god! I will not give up as long as I know she is alive!" Kagome frowned at this "Shukaku that was not Emily, that was my daughter Kakyra!" The beast collapsed to the ground and started to morph into a man about a head taller then her, his blond hair with blue streaks that came to his shoulders, he had dark circles around his eyes and blue marks on each cheek and on his jagged tail. Shukaku was wearing the same kind of outfit as Gaara the only difference being the contents of the Gourd on his back. The tanuki had red eye but instead of the usual blood lust in them tears where falling from his eye's. "emily…EMILY!" Shukaku shouted inside of Gaara's mind" Kagome was petting his head "Everything will be okay Shukaku, Shhhhh it's okay, everything will be okay."_

_Kagome sat calming down the distraught tanuki for what seemed like hours and kept him form drinking the liquor inside his giant gourd to keep him sober so he could stay focused. Shukaku finally looked up at the goddess who had calmed his blood lust "My Emily is gone, and must have come back as your daughter, it is why I got them mixed up." Kagome smiled gently at him, "This is possible, so what are you going to do now Shukaku?" Shukaku looked up into the nonexistent sky in his host, "I think I will go home to demon world… after Gaara dies of natural causes" Kagome smiled at the tanuki "you will find love again some day Shukaku."_

The Preliminaries had finally come. After Kagome had calmed the raged beast Gaara hand slipped into a sleep that he nearly didn't wake up from in time for his fight, and as luck would have it he had to face Hiei.

Hayate Gekkō coughed as the two boy stood across from each other, one with spiky black hair the other with spiky red, both about the same height and had the same glare about them.

"You can do it Hiei, show that kid that he isn't as powerful as he thinks!" Nyuka shouted over to him. Kakyra just sat up in her seat and stared at the two knowing this would definitely be a interesting match. Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it in the start of the match. Gaara's sand was starting to swirl around him.

Hayate Gekkō looked at the two killer teens and then coughed holding up his hand to signal the fight to start.

Before anyone could see Hiei was gone from his place and holding his sword up against Gaara's sand shield. The glare they where sending each other was deadly, then Hiei broke the contact and jumped back only to charge forward once again bluish black flames surrounding the sword.

"Ooooh he's using the dragon of darkness flames, how cool!" Nyuka exclaimed. This time when the sword hit the sand shield the heat was so intense that it started to crystalize where it hit.

Gaara sent the sand to surround Hiei like he did to ninja in the second exam in an attempt to crush him. Hiei was too quick for the sand however. Rushing him once again Hiei was about to strike Gaara when he was forced too jumped over him, nearly missing the sand that had almost caught up to him. The sand stilled before it touch Gaara hovering around him and the now flaming sword that was pressed up against his neck.

Gaara forced the sword out of Hiei's hand with his sand, but when he did the fire covered him which cracked the layer of the sand that always covered him like as second skin.

The Next thing Hiei knows he is overwhelmed by the sand and is finding it hard to breath. "No! Hiei!" Nyuka wanted to jump over the rail but was stopped by Kakyra. When Nyuka looked back at her she just shook her head and looked towards the arena.

All of a sudden Gaara fell over on the ground holding his head in pain. The sand that had surround Hiei fell, creating a fog of dust that surround the two. Their was a red glow and then it was gone. When the dust cleared Hiei stood rewrapping his forehead with some more bandages and Gaara lay unconscious on the arena floor.

Hayate Gekkō looked at the two genin, the entire crowed was silent, Gaara had been defeated, it was defiantly not something that any of them expected. "Hiei! is the winner!" Hayate Gekkō call out to the crow which made them all shout and yell cheers.

"Good Job Hiei!" Nyuka jumped and hugged Hiei as soon and he jumped back up to their level

"Hn" was Hiei's only reply, once Gaara was taken from the Arena they looked up to see the next match, between Naruto and Kiba.

Temari looked over at her brother "Kankurō this can't be good Gaara wasn't suppose to fail at the preliminaries" Kankurō shook his head "Who exactly is that kid and what exactly did he do to Gaara, he never fails. Temari looked over at the fight between Naruto and Kiba with little interest "perhaps we should go see him and see if he knows what made him faint, and why he's not running around as a giant tanuki at the moment.

Kankurō nodded and started heading for the door that lead to the inside part of the tower away from the arena, Temari following after seeing Naruto start to get after falling down…again.

The electric board started again after the medic took Kiba away away on a stretcher. A hush came over the audience when the names landed on Nyuka Moon and Kakyra Moon. The twins smirked at each other, "Just so you know Kakyra there is no way I'm going to let you go to the finals with Hiei, you can protect everyone from the audience, alright" Kakyra smirked at her sisters arrogance "You forget sister that I have beaten you more times in sparing matches then you have defeated me" Their aura's started to rise and swirl around each other "remember Kakyra that water puts fire out" The fire in Kakyra's eyes rose to the challenge "and you don't for get that fire can leave water as nothing more than a formless vapor….and it melt ice." Nyuka blinked her eye's cute like "Water may change form my sister but it shall never die"

Their glares continued until they heard Hayate started to cough "can the two participant please make your way into the arena." The twins quickly jumped form the railing down into the area there eye never leaving each other as they waited for the okay.

Kimimaru looked down at the twins then at Hiei "have you ever seen them this fired up?" Hiei didn't look at him just continued to looked at the twin goddesses when he gave his reply "No."

"This proves to be an intense match don't you agree." Hiei only 'Hn'ed'

" *cough* start *hack* cough* "

In an instant the entire arena grew forty degree's hotter as Kakyra bursting flames. Nyuka just chuckled as she evaporated so to speak.

The audienc was shocked, did Kakyra just kill her sister?

All of a sudden the arena area stared to rain affectively dousing Kakyra's flame leaving her shaking from the drastic tempter drop.

Now sopping wet her fire weak Kakyra withdrew inside herself to protect her fire. The water on the arena floor started to form the watery from of Nyuka as she clung to Kakyra's back holding a kuni to her neck.

"Hello Kakyra I know your in there, do you give up yet?" All of a sudden the tempter drop affectively making it much colder. Kakyra was drawing all the warm form the room not only to regain her own strength but also to return Nyuka to a solid. It started to work as Nyuka started to solidify, however it stated to work a little too well as the ice started to form over Nyuka her personality did a flip making her as cold as the form she now took.

The kuni that Nyuka held to Kakyra's neck started to bite into her neck causing the blood to fall. "Give up now or surrender your fate to the end of my blade" The ice in her voice froze the audience.

"She has flipped again" Kimimaru noted, again Hiei did not answer merely watched and waited to see the out come.

Kakyra stared to heat up as much as she could, the intense heat and cold air made the rooms airs swirl around chaotically creating a storm of hail and acid rain that the occupants in the room had to guard themselves against it all.

When the dark clouds that had conniver the two sisters in the middle lifted the winds had died down leaving them both laying on the ground. They where shaking as they struggled to their feet. "I won't let you win!" they both shouted simultaneously lunging at each other turning into their cat form.

They where the size of a mountain lion's. Kakyra was a deep red color with purple flame design's on her cheeks and her ankles, as well as purple flames coming off of her feet much like Kirara's does when in her large beast form. She also hand purple fire flowing from the tips of her large ears.

Nyuka was near opposite of Kakyra, She was mostly a dark blue color with a purple snow flake on one cheek and a water droplet on the other. she has mist coming off of her feet and years where Kakyra had fire.

They where as beautiful and graceful in this form as they where deadly as they attacked going for each others necks. Finally they both had their teeth on the neck of their sister demanding the other to stand down.

Hayate's cough brought the audience attention back to him. Hayate looked at the two sisters who more or less where ignoring him. "I have seen enough, any more fighting would be pointless, as ether you will both kill each other, or pass out which ever comes first, as the proctor I have decided to end the match as a stale mate, you will both be going onto the finals."

Then both cat popped back to normal form all smiles, "Nice match Kakyra you almost had me with the tempt drop like that, I totally flipped." Kakyra smiled "like wise, it was defiantly a nice warm up for what ever Orochimaru will send our way …no?

The crowed were surprised at how quickly they got back to normal as if fighting to the death was an every day occurrence for them…..was it?

-End chapter 10


	11. The End: Talk about causing Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and ya know what else Kuwabara would not act so stupid all the time, but alas I don't own them ok, I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

The signs where they there? Did they not see this coming, of course, they must have. What happened, it couldn't be stopped, it had to happen. The question is was it worth it do destroy so many lives and destroy the balance of good and evil? If giving a chance to repeat that actions, would it be done differently?

**- twenty four hours earlier-**

"I don't like this Miroku" Sango, with more grace than she had many hundreds of years ago as a demon slayer, walk up to her mate. "I know my dearest I can feel it something terrible is going to happen today" said while Miroku he wrote down a soul in the never ending book of the life. "We should probably be there, I has to be Naraku, we should all be there, maybe we can stop this wrongness from happening" Miroku peered over the glasses he had taken to wearing while doing paper work, and look at Sango with a look that read, _You know as well as I do we couldn't change anything. _Miroku sighed at the saddened look on Sango's face, "We have a Job to do Sango, just like everyone else, we can not shrink our responsibilities onto our children alone my dear, Our place is here" Sango sigh "I know my beloved but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Miroku chuckled hiding the foreboding feeling that he was getting about the entire situation.

"Youko I want you to help Koga and Ayame, your strong, and as one of the gods of Makai, a the King of Thieves, you have more influence to keep thing in check with Andros and me gone" Amaraya have him a swift hug and kissed him passionately, "Please Youko if something happens to me I want you to live, I will always come back to you." The shock that came over Youko was nerve recking, did she know something that she wasn't telling him? "My love what is that is troubling you?" Amaraya shook her head "Just a terrible feeling that I wont see you for a very long time." Amaraya absently rubbed her flat stomach, debating if she should tell him the news of his his coming fatherhood. Shaking her head again "Please, promise that we will meet again my mate." Youko held her close to him "I will always wait for you my love, my lovely Amaraya"

Chaos had befallen the final rounds in the Chūnin Exams, Amaraya and Andros had been in the audience when most everyone fell under a sleeping genjutsu. One minute Hiei was fighting Sasuke and the next the audience was a sleep. Some figures started to attack the people who were able to remain awake. "We are under attack!" some random person shouted stating the obvious. Amaraya and Andros gave each other a look of understanding and race off towards the village followed by their youngers.

"This isn't good" Andros stood on top of a high roof looking out over the village at the fire and jutsu being thrown about. A harsh gust of wind brushed passed him causing his long silver hair much like his fathers flay around him, Amaraya came up next to him, staring off at the tall walls that surround the Hokage and Orochimaru. "Did you see mom and dad at the tournament?" Andros didn't have to answer him, she already knew what he would say. "Kakyra, Nyuka, I want you two to stay behind with Kimimaru and Hiei, we are going to fly over the field, I'm sure it will open up at the top, we are going to help mom and dad" Before the twins could protest Amaraya's words they were silenced by a growl from Andros that broached no objection's. the cat like ears on their head fell against their head in a submissive sort of way. With out looking back at their two inu like cat sisters and other pack members, A great wind burst from where the twins stood transforming them into their more beastly god forms. Amaraya a giant silver fox her normally hidden black crest moon adorning her forehead, and Andros a giant midnight black inu who's normally black crest turned silver.

Nyuka started crying and she shouted after their disappearing forms "You idiots we are family we stick together though anything!" Kakyra placed her hand on Nyuka's shoulder "Then we better get over there and help them now shouldn't we." Before Kimimaru and Hiei could say anything the twins were plowing towards the towering purple walls, where all attempts of entering resulted in combustion.

Before the anbus could even move the twins races passed them. Nyuka held her hand in front of mouth in a sort of ring with her thumb and index finger and blew ice that froze a portion of the wall they raced towards. Kakyra then jumped up in front of Nyuka and slammed her foot, with and earth shattering kick, into ice patch on the wall shattering it and creating a brief opening for the two to jump through. It sealed almost instantly allowing none other pass.

The scene the twin came upon was not one of comfort the hokage was fighting the first and second hokage, Andros and Amaraya where laying in the corner unconscious for some reason, Their father was in his giant demon dog form in a blood rage at seeing what had happened to there gentle mother.

Kagome was suspended in air in all her glory, her tails limp, her strange purple and silver/black hair was drenched in her own blood matted against her skin. She was covered in needles and kuni, supported by a giant snake that clenched her in its powerful jaw. Naraku is laughing. "Did you forget what is was to be mortal you stupid women"

Nyuka and Kakyra didn't know what he was talking about until they felt a sudden weakness in themselves. "Something is wrong with this place, it has sapped out immortality from us Nyuka" Kakyra struggle to hold herself up.

Suddenly Enma was in the room in one of his more cruder forms. "Enma?" Andros called as he struggled to keep himself up. The Hokage had summoned the death God in a way to take back the previous hokage's souls, and Orochimaru's. Only bye using that jutsu he would die as well. "Oh lord Hokage" Nyuka morned.

As soon as Enma took in a peace of Orochimaru's soul and fell over dead, what ever had kept their father still for so long shattered. Apparently what Hokage took with him to death was what was left of his child apprentice before Naraku took over his body, but as a form of retribution for his years of being locked away Orochimaru destroyed the use of his arms before he was devoured by Enma. Without his arms Naraku lost his control of Sesshomaru and the Snake that had held Kagome didn't have a chance to realize the danger he was in until he was ripped into more peaces then there had been shikon shards. Sesshomaru gently caught Kagome in his mouth and placed her lovingly on the ground his salve helping to heal her.

Also what ever it was Naraku used to sap there godly powers vanished as well because now, and armless Naraku had one very pissed dog god emerging on him as well a four very pissed minor gods. Enma must have been in some trance during the summoning because afterwards he began to morph back into his normal form.

But just as Enma was to imprison him in spirit world Sesshomaru did what he said he would do, something both forbidden, dangerous and could destroy the very fabric of reality. But he did it anyways.

"Naraku, you will never live again, you will never have another chance, your spirit will cease to exist, I will destroy you today and that which is Naraku will never be, you will not go to heaven nor hell or any place in between. You will not be able to hurt anyone ever again because you will be nothing then there fore unable to hurt. Today I destroy your very soul and perhaps destroy myself in the process, as long as you never again know what it is to exist, you will be less then dirt." There was a bright glow that came from Sesshomaru, and before he could be stopped he jumped on Naraku, Naraku's screams were loud and pain filled, but also peaceful? Naraku didn't want to exist, he never wanted to know love or pain, he didn't want to be anymore, and so even as Sesshomaru worked him out of existence it was exactly what he wanted in the very beginning"

Just as Naraku faded there was a whisper of a thank you on the wind. Naraku had found peace, so where did his evil go? Sadly Sesshomaru and his family would not have the chance to find out, because as Naraku vanished a giant door appeared. It was large and menacing decorated with beings"Father what is this!" Andros shouted as a bunch of arms shot out of the door and grabbed onto him and his family. Sesshomaru had thought fast enough to shield Kagome with a barrier but was unable to stop the hands for attach to not only him but the rest of his family.

Sesshomaru could hear a thousand voices in his mind, "Gone your seed, become one with us, fool." Cries from out side the force field could be heard as hundreds of Hyuga members and the last of the Uchiha, and any whom had even a drop of Sesshomaru's blood in their veins vanished from the world as Nyuka, Kakyra, Andros, Amaraya, and Sesshomaru were dragged into the Gate of Truth. Which sealed tight be hide them.

The shield that Sesshomaru had place over Kagome vanished, but she remained unconscious. The last of the Great Inu Sesshomaru lay secure in the womb of the no unaware creature that lay amongst blood, death, and sorrow. Enma came up to the sleeping women. Staring into the sky,"what other consequences will Sesshomaru's action's show in the future, Kagome?" He sighed lifting the women up forcing the wall to diminish and ready to enter the world that would know a chaos like no other for a very long time.

-End

A.N: This chapter in my fan saga is now closed I apologize for delay but am far to lazy to explain myself, so I thank you for reading I hope you continue to do so, and I hope that I can get my affairs in order so I can continue to finish this idea so maybe I can start on something else…hehe….right.

Nyuka


End file.
